Klutz!
by sweetjellypup
Summary: After being rejected by her crush, Rima orders Amu to ask her crush's best friend - Tsukiyomi Ikuto – why he turned Rima down but instead, an unexpected accident occurs which Amu finds hard to forget about... Amuto/Rimahiko/Kutau/Kaiya
1. The Unfortunate Accident

**Klutz!**

**Preview:** "Amu, you understand me enough to know how much I love him," Rima murmured, twirling her fingers around her jasmine yellow curls, with a shy smile plastered to her face. "…So I need to you to ask Tsukiyomi Ikuto, his best friend, why Nagihiko rejected me."

**Summary:** After being rejected by her crush, Rima orders Amu to ask her crush's best friend - Tsukiyomi Ikuto – why he turned Rima down but instead, an unexpected accident occurs which Amu finds hard to forget about... AMUTO with bits of Rimahiko :]

**Pairing:** Amuto (Amu x Ikuto) Some Rimahiko and a little bit of Kutau.

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** Oh my god, I had to write this all over again because my computer shut down on me all of a sudden and I didn't save it! It was so much better than this version…Dx Anyway; I hope you enjoy my new romance/comedy fanfic, 'Klutz!' All reviews are appreciated. (:

So I tried to put as much detail as I could, but if you think I make too much block of texts or not enough feelings/description please inform me!:3

* * *

><p>Gulping anxiously, Rima took a deep breath and clenched her fist so tight it left a visible mark. "N…Nagihiko Fujisaki…I…I love you! I've loved you for so long and I hope you can return my feelings!" she called out under a Sakura tree, clearly unaware that most of the class were gasping behind a bush. They had heard a rumour that their beloved Nagihiko was going to be confessed by his friend, Rima Mashiro but didn't think it was true until now. This took up all of her courage, so if she were turned down, her self esteem would go back to zero. You could see the signs of puzzlement and shock in his face mixed in to one, but he did not even know what to say.<p>

Rima had always denied it, the fact that she loved Nagihiko until her best friend suddenly showed her some photos of them together a while back, laughing, holding hands, and just enjoying themselves, which was when she really could believe what her heart denied all this time. Then again, Rima believed in many things, including her 'believing' the fact that Nagihiko liked her back. With a hint of disappointment in his face, Nagihiko shook his head in return and just as he was going to open his mouth to say a word or two, Rima ran out as fast as lightning. So fast Nagihiko wasn't able to catch up.

She ran across the halls, out of the door, in to the canteen and lastly in to the ladies room where she slammed the door shut in a cubical. Her tears were flowing nonstop. _'It's all because of that jerk that doesn't care about anyone's feelings but himself,'_ she thought obnoxiously.

As her mascara was smudged, she rubbed her eyes with the rough material of her Seiyo High School uniform and panted helplessly. Grabbing a few wipes from her bag, she cleared round the rings of her eyes and eyelids unevenly even though she didn't have a mirror. Rima couldn't do without make up, even for a day ever since she went to Boots with Amu one day and tried out free samples. It was weird, she never use to like it, she wasn't the makeup type but somehow she wounded up borrowing this and that from her mama and bought some herself.

Without Rima hearing, a sneaky girl slipped in to the ladies room and leaned against the cubical door that Rima was in. "Don't cry Rima, there's plenty of other fish in the sea!" the girl comforted, with gentle voice.

"But Amu…I don't want fish…I want him! And I'm not going to get him because he's rejected me! My life is over, I'm never going to come out of here," she exaggerated to the pinkette with the name of Amu Hinamori.

"Rima, we've been best friends for sixteen years, which was even when we were both born. You can do without a boyfriend, you can live without one, and the world isn't crashing down on you!" That was when Amu finally heard the sound of a lock unlocking and she found herself being cuddled by her best friend. They were like sisters, especially in times like these where one had guy problems. There wasn't a moment when one wouldn't stick up for another.

"Amu, you understand me enough to know how much I love him," Rima murmured, twirling her fingers around her jasmine yellow curls, with a shy smile plastered to her face. "…So I need to you to ask Tsukiyomi Ikuto, his best friend, why Nagihiko rejected me." All of a sudden, Amu wrinkled her face at the name of her enemy and refused to, whatsoever. "Please Amu! Please please please!" Rima pleaded, faking a tear convincingly. So far, there has been no one alive who has experienced Rima's acting and have came through without finding out she had been lying.

"Oh…Fine. I'll do it tomorrow though." Amu despised Ikuto, the school's most loved boy. He was extremely popular not only because of his looks, but his abilities as well. Ikuto came top in every class and could win a girl over by just simply _looking _at them. But Amu was different, he found her interesting because of her actions. Not only was she not in love with him, but she was such a cute klutz.

He had said to her once, "Amu, I didn't even know you could trip over the floor until I met you!" He chuckled a little bit at that point while looking at her flattened face which was left on the floor. But there was a horrifying memory that kept Amu embarrassed for the rest of her life, all because of him. What happened was that in elementary school, Amu was strolling through the halls until she saw Ikuto, was tripped up by him and went flying in to her crush's face (they were still young there though, so they didn't particularly know what a 'crush' meant…) Now, she was teased about it every day, and it drives Amu up the wall.

Rima hummed to herself sneakily as she skipped off to her classroom to eat her lunch. Amu realized what her sudden trick was, and stomped out of the ladies room with fury. In all the rest of her lessons, Amu felt a bit dazed. Ikuto noticed this since in maths, she sits in front of him. In English, Amu was too busy daydreaming to even _hear_ the teacher's stern voice calling her name out to correct a sense which was grammatically incorrect. Once it was time to go home, Ikuto put his cat-like senses to good use and stalked her- I mean quietly followed her from behind.

"Hey, Amu," he hissed, tripping her up. Amu got back on her feet, fixing her carnation pink locks and walking back to her house without a single reaction. Not a blush, not an angry face, nothing at all escaped her lips.

"Amu! Listen to me!" Ikuto stood in front of her but she just carried on walking, it was no use.

"Amu, jheeze c'mon, snap out of it already I'm getting sick of this." He put one of his hands to her cheek and all of a sudden, her very long daydream was over. She backed away from him carefully, slapping his hand away and blushing scarlet. "That's the Amu I know."

"W-What were you doing you, you alien cat stalker? What did you do to me? Where am I? Have I been kidnapped b your evil minions? No way… I'm too young! Wait I recognize this place…" Amu glanced around the area and tried to rack her brain for results.

"Oh yes, because you're being kidnapped by me, an alien cat stalker to your own house. Har de har har har," Ikuto sarcastically commented, a bit in the chuckling mood because of her reaction.

"Well that makes sense. Let's go!" Ikuto slapped his forehead at her stupidity and rolled his eyes. "Oh… You didn't mean it… Nevermind."

"Someone's slow…"

"Who? Slow at walking? You're confusing, Ikuto!"

"And you're just plain dense, you old klutz!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"I will, whether you like it or not,"

"Why? Why are you damn annoying? Why can't you be a gentleman like Nagihiko?"

"Because I am who I am, deal with it."

"Oh, speaking of Nagihiko-"

"This is going to be about Rima isn't it?"

"How did you guess?"

"Everyone knows that your best friend confessed to my best friend. You shouldn't really be surprised, but then again, you're Amu the klutz." Amu puffed her cheeks and blew him a raspberry – as if she was five – and ran off to her house without another word.

The next morning, Amu woke up, changed without a rush and brushed her teeth at snail's pace. Nah I change my mind, snails could walk faster than her brushing. That was when her mama suddenly called out of nowhere at her name, telling her to hurry up because the alarm clock read 7:50. Amu paused for a second, before suddenly spitting out all the toothpaste out of her mouth by accident. _'WHAT?' _ She activated her super speed brain and left the house in two seconds, with her toast in her hand. "Amu-chan, you forgot your-" her mama shouted from the window, until she realized it was too late and she had already gone. "What a klutz, that girl!" Amu's mama smiled and went back in to the kitchen. I'm sure Ikuto would agree, right?

When Amu finally arrived at her class, she crawled under the table - with everyone aware of course – and sat in her seat which had made the most noticeable noise ever. "Himamori-san?" her teacher, Nikaidou-sensei said while smiling as if nothing had happened.

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"Please open your book to page thirty two." Amu took a deep breath and did so obediently.

"Looks like the klutz is late," Ikuto hissed at her with a smirk.

"Shut up, it's not like I planned to be late!" she responded, blushing slightly.

"Himamori-san, is anything wrong?"

"N-No!"

"Then please carry on from where I stopped." Amu gulped and hoped someone would save her, and they did. Without the teacher seeing, Ikuto slipped a notice on her hand which said the line and last word they were on. She started reading, giving Ikuto a smile.

Later on that day, while they were in the canteen at lunch, Rima nudged Amu, beckoning her to go over where Ikuto and Nagihiko were both sitting (who were currently surrounded by their fan girls.) She rolled her eyes and started to stroll over to the table, whacking Ikuto over the head and sitting next to him. "Nice to see you too," he said, eating a banana.

"Hi Nagihiko, how's your day been?" Amu greeted politely, completely ignoring Ikuto.

"It's been good, thanks for asking! What about you?"

"Yeah same, actually you know-"

"Amu! I am here, don't just ignore me."

"Oh Nagihiko, I think I just heard a finger nail scratch against a chalkboard," Amu announced with an evil grin on her face.

"Ha ha, very funny…" Ikuto sarcastically pretended to laugh.

"I know right? I'm such a joker."

"You klutz, that was sarcasm."

"Oh. Let's pretend like I never said that. Now come with me!" Amu dragged him by the arm to a corner and started to talk quietly.

"Whatever, now let me go eat my banana before I starve to death. Good plan? Okay, now let's go of my arm!" Ikuto pointed to where he sat.

"Oh no you don't-" Suddenly, Amu realized what she was here for and pulled Ikuto's ear, strengthening her grip on it. "Let go!" he shouted, making the pain worse.

"No not until you listen to me!"

"Go on…"

"I need you to convince Nagihiko to start dating Rima! She was bawling over it yesterday!" Amu said, letting go of his ears and tugging at his shirt.

"Urmmm…" Ikuto started, his azure coloured eyes watching someone else which clearly wasn't Amu. He was looking straight ahead, at two people, two people who very_ close_ to each other. "Come with me." He pulled her to the middle of the canteen (giving Amu a better view for her to see) and he raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's…_Necessary _because well_.._.I think they should already be going out by now since they're ki-" Before turning around to see, Amu was pushed toward Ikuto by a tall student and she ended up on _top_ of him. But not only that, Amu felt something brush against her lips, something soft which gave her a tingling feeling inside even though she couldn't see because her eyes were closed.

'_Please don't tell me…' _

"You go Amu!" She heard someone yell behind her, while others were either gasping or complaining and the rest were cheering Amu.

Eventually, Amu widened her eyes at the sight around her and cursed underneath her breath. "Shit…"

"You're such a klutz."

* * *

><p>WOOO! Two kisses in to one! (Hehe, you probably might've guessed the first one by what Ikuto said and the second one was just obvious) XD<p> 


	2. A Secret Relationship

**Klutz!**

Heeeeey guys! So last night I got SO many hits compared to 'The Forgotten,' seriously! I'm so happy! :3 Thank you all for looking at it~! By the way, if some of my update are late, is because my laptop has been acting strange lately (it looks like it's in good condition but it's really not, I've had it for two years) and it's been randomly shutting down on me so I'll be having to write the chapters more than once, not because I don't enjoy writing this fanfic. ^^"

Okay so, on with the story. ^^

* * *

><p>"Amu Hinamori, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I am so disappointed in you!" the principal, Yukari Sanjou, lectured endlessly. "To be kissing in the middle of the canteen…I would have thought you would have known, especially you Tsukiyomi-san! I was proven wrong. And thank goodness I came in the knack of time, who'd know what you'd do next?" Trying to keep his chuckle from appearing visible, Ikuto covered his mouth and bit his tongue.<p>

"Miss, but we're not like that! It was an accident-" Amu tried to convince. She wasn't as such a good actress as Rima, obviously.

"Miss, truth is, I forced it out on her. If you're going to give someone a detention, give it to me," Ikuto spoke in a laidback manner. Harshly, Amu gave him a twisted look which looked more of a _grimace_ than a grin.

"No miss, I did. I forced it out on him, he's just blaming it on himself for my sake," she pointed out.

"Miss she's lying just for me, seriously, I was the one who forced her," Ikuto persisted.

"No way! Miss, don't believe him!"

"Don't believe her!"

"Don't believe him!"

"Don't believe her!"

"Don't believe him!"

"Stop lying you perverted cat!"

"_You _stop lying, klutz!"

"I'm not lying, you are!"

"No I'm not you are!"

"You're lying. End of."

"Am not."

"Are."

"Am not."

"Are."

"Am-"

"Get _out_ of my office! No detention for either of you, are you both happy now?" the teacher yelped with a demanding voice. Both standing up and thanking the principal, Amu stepped on Ikuto's feet from under the table and watched him endure the pain. They both had the same schedule – unfortunately for Amu – so they went pretty much everywhere together whereas Rima had three classes that she wasn't in with Amu. Those were home economics, languages, and maths. The days droned on and one without Rima since she loved to make jokes and make other people laugh, without her, things seemed everlasting.

"You really didn't need to do that!" Amu snapped, puffing her cheeks as they were walking side by side to their next class, English. He smirked and shrugged, putting his elbow on her shoulder. "For your information, I'm not a cushion so please get your arm off of me."

"No, but you're my _Amu_ teddy bear," he teased playfully.

"I-I am not! Not tell me why you blamed yourself,"

"Simple. I knew you'd fight back and try to convince the principal that it was your fault because you'd know that your naïve mind would regret it later on and then we'd end up fighting for five minutes, the teacher would finally snap and then tell us to get out and forget about the detention," he made clear.

"Now I see how you're top in every class…" she murmured without him hearing. They walked to the class with silence since they were both a bit late. The halls were strangely peaceful without the buzz of the chatter although it _did_ make it a bit awkward between them. While humming to her favourite song tune, Amu skipped quietly and made loud noises when walking up the stairs.

"So…" Ikuto started, not knowing what to say.

"Oh by the way, Ikuto…" Amu suddenly remembered, with a small blush across her face.

"What's up?"

"Just about everything but my allowance."

"No, as in, what's popping?"

"Corn? What sort of questions are these?"

"Really? Fine then. What's cracking?"

"Nuts."

"Damnit just tell me what's wrong!"

"Oh, sorry. What were you going to say to me yesterday before I got…Urm… Knocked over and…Yeah…"

"You make things so awkward, Amu."

"Not my fault I k-kissed you!"

"I'm not so sure about that. Either way, I'm going to make sure you're never going to live it down."

"W-What do you mean?" Ikuto smirked, didn't answer and just completely forgot about her other question about yesterday.

Being greeted by the teacher in class, they both sat down quickly in a rush and raised an eyebrow as everyone's eyes were on them. Rima - who was daydreaming - was looking down at her desk and hadn't noticed that her best friend was in the room. Even though no one knew what she was thinking about, they all knew that it must have been important because Rima isn't much of a daydreamer (clearly the opposite of Amu.)

When their class was over, Amu linked arms with Rima and giggled. "Hey hey hey my best friend!" she cheerfully greeted with a big grin.

"Amu! Hey! I never saw you come in the class," chattered Rima.

"Really? Everyone was looking at Ikuto and I so that's rare…" responded a puzzled Amu.

"Yeah," agreed Rima.

"So, what happened between you and Nagihiko yesterday?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" she panicked with a slight blush.

"You're not acting like yourself, today, Rima."

"Really? Wow that's strange… Haha…Hah… Let's stop talking about him, though, seriously."

"Okay then…"

"So enough of that, why were you and Ikuto kissing publicly yesterday?"

"W-We weren't! We're not like that!"

"Don't lie to me, Amu, I even witnessed it. There's a rumour going around that you're now a couple. Even if it's an accident, you seriously have to clear the misunderstanding because you know Ikuto's fan girls, they'd do everything just to stop you two from being together."

"I know… That's why I'm trying to stay away from him but he's like cat, always in my way and too sneaky to avoid!" After that, they started gossiping like old ladies (who knows, they might stay best friends as old ladies as well…) and down to the school fields for recess. The school fields were massive because it broke in to other fields and even lead to people's houses (although no one would dare go through it to their houses, it was too much of a risk as they would get lost too easily) and all of a sudden saw Nagihiko and Ikuto all laidback on the grass. "Come on, let's go to them!" Before Rima could refuse, she was hauled to where the boys were sitting.

"Hey Ikuto, Nagihiko," Rima said neutrally.

"Hey Rima, Amu!" Nagihiko greeted with a smile.

"Yo, Amu," you didn't even need me to say who this was.

"Nagihiko, Ikuto, hey," and lastly, Amu spoke.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Nagihiko asked politely to the girls.

"The usual, talk talk talking!" Amu responded.

"About us most likely," whispered Ikuto to Nagihiko with a smirk.

"We can hear that!" complained the girls.

"But you never argued with what I said…"

"Hmph," they both said stubbornly.

"Oh Rima, I forgot to ask you this," Nagihiko finally spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Want to come on a date with me tomorrow, since it's going to be the weekends?" Rima frowned, Amu gawped and Ikuto stayed neutral.

"No way, _jerk_!"

"What did I do?" he sighed.

"You promised to keep our relationship a secret and now you just blurted it out!"

"Rima, Amu's your best friend and Ikuto already knew…"

"But…But…"

"It's a yes!" Amu announced.

"Amu! No way!" Rima disagreed.

"Oh I see now… So the thing that made Ikuto majorly surprised about was you two kissing… Come on, you've already kissed and not a date in sight?"

"Amu shut _up_ already!"

With the rest of the day arguing over the same thing, Rima came to a conclusion to go but she wanted Amu with her. Amu refused without hesitation because it was their time together, but secretly told her that she and Ikuto together would be spying on them so they would be there but just far away. They didn't tell Nagihiko because then he'd decline, and neither Ikuto nor Amu were doing anything on a Saturday so it was the perfect get together.

The day ended quickly, and they all promised to text each other while the date was going on (Amu had to make sure that her phone was on silent otherwise they'd be found out by Nagihiko) and Nagihiko even suggested talking on the phone, but Amu declined the offer, texting was more than enough.

So after school, Amu picked her outfit. It was a black skirt, dark boots with striped knee-length socks, cherry blossom pink coloured belt, a sapphire blue jacket and black tank top. Overall, it matched well and looked quite cute.

Over at Rima's house, she picked a cyan coloured frilly dress, white cardigan, white bow and light blue flats.

The girls had spent so much time picking their outfits, whereas the boys didn't care a bit (although they always ended up looking fantastic even if it was picked at the last minute.) so you can tell how panicky there were over their looks.

It was finally the day, the day where a new romance would bloom from a bud to a rose. Amu put her ray bans on and headed out, she and Ikuto had both planned to meet up at the park gates but she was a little bit late because Ami – her little sister- had held her back. When she arrived, she was greeted by a whack on the head (exactly what she had done to him at lunch, the other day.)

"How late can you get?" Ikuto grumbled.

"I'm only five minutes late!" she replied, rubbing her head.

"It's half one, we were meant to meet up at one!"

"Oh… Now are we just going to stand around or are we actually going to go somewhere?"

"Well, they're not here yet so we might as well look around the shops for a bit…"

"That's strange."

"Yeah, come on, what shop do you want to go first?"

"Ummm, well I do need some new accessories so that shop over there?" Ikuto nodded and took her in. The shop was decorated in pastel blue coloured floral swirls and it really matched with the colour of the shop display which was pastel pink. Amu also found the accessories really cute, while Ikuto stood in the corner yawning. It wasn't his type of shop. After a few minutes, Amu decided to get what she wanted until she realized that she didn't have enough for both of her items (she picked a necklace with a plastic flower and a plaid scarf) so Ikuto chipped in to buy her the plaid scarf.

"You really don't have to," protested Amu constantly at the checkout.

"But I'll look like a fool if I don't," he replied, while the cashier was smiling.

"You two look like a cute couple. Have a nice day," the cashier piped up.

"Thanks and thanks." Ikuto dragged Amu out of the store so she wouldn't complain and pointed to the Apple shop. "Want to go in there? My friends have said it's really good." Amu nodded and went with him.

When they went inside, pretty much everything was white or black. The macbooks, iphones, some of the ipods, and more. There was an ipad in the middle of the shop and you were allowed to try it out, it was the first thing that Amu decided to try out. Next, she tried out the macbooks and took a few shots to put on her Facebook profile.

"Oi, poser, let's go," Ikuto moaned.

"No way! I like taking photos, deal with it."

"Take one with me."

"No, everyone would get the wrong idea."

"It's either that or we're leaving."

"Fine…"

They took a few photos, more than they expected since Amu got so carried away. Who knew Ikuto would have a poser side to him too? Guess you learn something new every day. "These look so cool! I'm so putting them up," Amu gladly announced.

"Make sure to put one as your profile picture."

"That's the last thing I'd do, idiot!"

"Too bad, I've already put this one as your profile picture and you've already got about seven comments asking if we're going out." Amu's mouth turned in to an 'O' shape and once Ikuto logged out of her account on the macbook, he dragged her out just like he did out of the accessories store. Before she could say anything outside, Ikuto stuffed a crisp from a packet of crisps he had in his hand and in to her mouth so she would shut up. "Come on, I saw some posters around here saying there's a circus going on over there."

"I love circuses! Seriously, they're so so so so so much fun!" she giggled cutely.

They both went together, Ikuto paying for himself and Amu (he sounds like he's rich, to me) and they sat down in their seats, waiting for the show to start. Then there sat a couple next to them, a short blonde girl and guy with indigo-coloured hair. Then they both started drinking a milkshake out of the same cup, but with different straws. "Jeez, get a room. A big one," Ikuto said without thinking.

"Excuse me?" The blonde said, turning around. "Wait…You're…Oh no…"


	3. Friends or Foes?

**Klutz!**

Oh meh god oh meh god oh meh god! I'm actually sosososososo happy I got reviews! You don't know how happy I am. ;U; So people who haven't reviewed, you may skip this part (just going to reply to every WAAHHEEYY.)

**Otakugirl1122=** Haha yes! That would be the life. XD I definitely will, thanks for reviewing! X3

**Kimiko'Asuka=** I was worrying no one would notice that, but I'm glad you did. XDDD Read on to find out. : Thanks for reviewing!

**Kitty.0=** Indeed! Thanks for reviewing. :3

**Tsukiyo MIku**= Thank you so much! o/o Will definitely do!

Now on to the story, sit back, relax and read!

* * *

><p>Dragging Rima and Nagihiko out of the circus, Amu and Ikuto both took them outside and near a park for a 'quick' talk. The circus had already started but right now, that didn't matter. "Okay you guys, seriously, what's going on between you two? There hasn't been a moment where Rima hasn't told me anything about herself so it's got to be proper serious. Now spill the beans," Amu demanded, snatching the milkshake away and taking a sip for herself. Rima and Nagihiko both took a glance at each other and nodded hesitantly, thinking whether to tell them or not.<p>

"Fine, since you caught us… We're secretly going out," Rima confessed.

"Since when? Why? How? Why did Nagihiko reject you then?" Amu spoke, curious to know.

"Amu, calm down and give them some space! They might not even be ready to tell," Ikuto calmly argued.

"But-" Amu tried to disagree.

"It's alright, Ikuto. Basically, when Rima confessed to me, she thought that I meant I didn't like her but it didn't because she ran off before I could say something. Since everyone though I didn't like her, our relationship had to be kept a secret. Does that make sense now?" Nagihiko explained briefly.

"Answer my other questions."

"We've been going out since the day she confessed, I confessed back to her when I caught her getting her stuff after school. 'Why,' because we like each other. 'How,' well there's not really a how… And I've already answered the last one. Are you satisfied now?"

"No!" quarrelled Amu.

"Amu!" Ikuto flicked her forehead.

"But why didn't you tell me Rima? I'm your best friend!" Rima cuddled Amu like she always did and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Amu, I was being silly and scared, that's why I invited you to sneak up on us so you could find out without us telling you!" she whispered in Amu's ear, hoping Nagihiko wouldn't hear. "Nagihiko, are we going to have to tell everyone at school?" she added.

"I guess… But no matter what happens, don't worry about what others say about us okay? Some of my fan girls are going to be rude to you but I know that you can stick up for yourself, that's why I chose you. And also, the first day I met you, you were different and I knew it. 'I hate you' was the first thing you said to me, right?" he chuckled, patting her head like a little child.

"Shut up, but I really did hate you! You always wore a smile on your face and it pissed me off, even when I did everything I could to make you suffer but it never worked… You were so happy… Made me a bit jealous," Rima acknowledged, blushing slightly.

"Smile Rima, smile, it irritates the ones who wish to destroy you. Just a little piece of advice," Nagihiko spoke wisely, giving her a quick embrace.

"Easier said than done…" Rima sniffed, getting a bit teary eyed.

"Oh and now they're going to kiss. Just great…" Ikuto sarcastically complained.

"Shut up Ikuto, you're ruining their moment!" Amu responded angrily.

"Oh yeah? Well then where's_ our_ moment?" he asked, leaning forward, shrinking the gap in between them.

"I-I don't recall having one!"

Wiping her eyes, Rima folded her arms and broke apart from the hug, feeling a lot better than before because of that missing piece of her puzzle which was never found, until today. She found someone special and wanted to spend the amount of time she had left with him, even if it was just for a moment. She and Nagihiko both looked at each other with glints of mischief in their eyes and they both pushed Amu towards Ikuto.

"H-Hey guys! Not you_ too_!" she yelled, blushing immensely and whacking their heads but softly.

"Not my fault, Nagihiko pushed me, I pushed in to you and you pushed in to Ikuto. Fair play!" Rima giggled.

"Nagihiko!" Amu whined.

"Oh I didn't even realize I did that, I think that old lady over there pushed me. Come on Rima, let's leave them alone!" Nagihiko spoke up, taking her hand to the circus. "Oh and, you guys are coming bowling with us tomorrow, I'm picking you all up!" he finally added before exiting the park.

"Man this sucks…" Amu puffed. Ikuto simply smirked and leaned forward every second, making them millimetres apart. _'W-What's he doing…? No…Rima…Ahhh I need Rima! Where is she? Oh my god it looks like he's going to kiss me! I…I… AH!'_

"There," Ikuto said, taking something out of her hair.

"W-What?"

"There was a leaf in your hair, what did you think I was doing, eh?"

"I…I…Oh just _shut up_ you perverted alien cat!"

The next day, Amu was woken up by the sound of her ringtone. Her parents and Ami were out for the weekend so they would've complained to her. Strangely, it was quite…_Empty_ without them. Like, a ripped bit that isn't meant to be there in your brand new jeans or a bite in your shop bought sponge cake. Looking at her phone caller ID, there was a picture of Rima and her name under it. Accepting the call, she got out of bed and heard a faint voice in the background.

"Amu! We're going to be at your house in ten minutes, and we're not waiting for you so hurry up, I can tell you're still in bed. 'KAY THANKS BYE!" Rima yelled from across the phone, making a loud noise.

Hopping out of bed, Amu yawned and put a random outfit on, not caring what she looked like. It was a simple crimson skirt, black plain t-shirt, and knee high boots and lastly the plaid scarf that Ikuto bought her. Then she heard the doorbell ring, it was most likely to be Rima. "Coming!" she yelped.

"You better be!" Rima yelled back. When she opened the door, Amu found Rima in denim short shorts and a frilly pink tank top with a hotpink cardigan. "Hey! Come in the car, we already picked up Ikuto." Nodding, Amu closed the house door, locked it and put the keys in her bag. The car was a black stretch limo, impressive I say.

"Woah." Was the only thing she could say, getting in the car. Of course, Nagihiko was too young to drive so he got his chauffer.

"Yeah, our family owns quite a _successful _business," he explained briefly. Amu nodded and scanned Ikuto's choice of clothing. He chose simple ripped jeans, sneakers, and a designer hoodie. Even Amu, who despised him, had to admit he was looking a_ bit_ cute today.

"Stop staring, klutz," Ikuto commented, smirking.

'_Shoot! Was I staring for that long?'_ Amu thought, biting her lip. "I wasn't staring. You must have got it wrong."

"No, I even caught you doing it. Don't lie."

"I'm not lying!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are you always are!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Just admit it!"

Without a doubt, they went on for ages until Nagihiko finally stopped them when they arrived. Amu finally gave up and was in a mood for a long time because of that, even though_ she_ was the one who chose to give up. That's our stubborn Amu, as always, but when she saw the claw machine in the arcade next door, her mood instantly turned to joy. Everyone giggled at her reaction to it and decided to help her get a plushie. They all failed but it was worth the laugh because it kept Amu happy for the rest of their time at the bowling alley.

They all turned a corner which went from the arcade to the bowling alley, hopefully they'd come back later (but I'd advise them to keep Nagihiko away from the dance dance revolution game, please.) Waiting in line patiently, the group chattered away suddenly until it was their turn to get the bowling shoes. "Ew, they're ugly!" Rima complained, putting them on anyway. They picked an alley right next to a group of teenagers who looked the same age as them, with two girls and two boys. One of the girls had natural blonde hair with royal purple coloured orbs and the second had amber coloured hair with brown eyes. They were both pretty – especially the first- but the second looked more… _Cute _than pretty, most likely because of her choice of clothing.

"Kukai, your aim sucks!" the blonde shouted at the guy with coconut brown hair while he just chortled and messed up her hair.

"Yours is no better, Utau," he responded with a grin.

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you want it to be!"

"They're at it again!" the other girl proclaimed loudly.

"Who are they?" Rima frowned at their alley, scrunching her nose at the blonde.

"That blonde is my…" Ikuto started. "_Sister_."

"Woah, you would've never guessed and I'm not being sarcastic," Amu piped up with a raise of an eyebrow.

"We get that a lot…"

"Ikuto!" the blonde shouted as she came to their alley, known to be Utau.

"Hey Utau," he replied, ready to be tackled with a hug but bizarrely, he wasn't. "No hug?"

"Oh you wanted a hug? Sorry."

"No no, I just found it strange you haven't tackled me yet. What's up?"

"Oh about that… I've moved on!"

Amu, Rima and Nagihiko all scowled at the girl and then all said at the same time, "you use to have a crush on your _brother_?"

"For your information, I was still young and foolish!"

"You stopped liking me since today…"

"Yesterday, actually."

"Doesn't make a difference! So, who's the guy?"

"Calm down! Kukai... You know the one from my class?"

"Oh that stupid soccer head, I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp if he dares touch a single finger on my si-"

"Ikuto! It's alright!" she assured him, glancing over his shoulder to see Amu, Rima and Nagihiko. "Who are they?"

"Oh my friends."

"Which one's your girlfriend?" she laughed.

"The bubblegum pink one."

"I'm not your girlfriend, don't listen to him!"

"She's lying, she always is. And not to mention she's stubborn too."

"Pretty one she is! You picked a nice one."

"Thanks."

"Hey, I'm Utau Tsukiyomi, and you are?"

"Amu Hinamori, you go to Seiyo High right?"

"Yeah! We should hang out some time." Amu nodded and watched as Utau was called back to her alley. She ran off, waving at the same time.

They all typed their names in to the screen (those screens where they keep your scores for you) and started playing. Nagihiko was first; he got nearly all the bowling pins except for one, same with Rima. Amu got all none of them (shame, Amu) and Ikuto got all. When it was time for Amu's third go, she spotted a cute blonde guy in the alley next to them (the same alley as Utau) and they both suddenly glanced over at each other, blushing. At the same time, they threw the bowling ball and knocked over all the pins.

"Woah, go Amu!" Utau shouted, winking at her score. Ikuto put his arms around her shoulder and winked as well, catching Utau's glance.

"Thanks!" she replied, a bit happy.

Rima, Nagihiko, Ikuto and Amu were all planning to eat dinner somewhere near the bowling centre and they found out from Utau that so were her group. "Should we eat together?" Rima chipped in while Utau nodded with a gentle smile. Strolling over to an Italian restaurant they had found opposite the bowling alley, they checked out the menus and decided to eat there while getting to know each other. Turns out the three boys were called Kukai, Kairi and Tadase while the other girl that they didn't know about was called Yaya and they all went to the same school.

Unfortunately, since it was so busy (no surprise there, Sunday evening!) they had to wait in a queue but after that they went in and because of such a big group, they had to push two tables together and then they sat down next to who they wanted. Ikuto persisted on sitting next to Amu, of course. With all the chatter buzzing around the room, no one could even hear themselves _think_. With Ikuto on one of her sides, the cute blonde was on her other. They started chatting, and she had found out other stuff about him, besides the fact that he was called Tadase and he went to Seiyo Academy too.

Ikuto noticed this of course, and raised an eyebrow. Tadase was the school vice president and was loved by the girls too of course, but not as much as Ikuto. Flirting with Amu, he slipped his arm round to her waist.

"I-Ikuto!"

"Is this your boyfriend, Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked, sweetly.

"Yes," Ikuto responded.

"No," Amu responded.

A bit confused Tadase nodded and went back to eating his food. Amu took a deep breath and gave Ikuto a glare. "What was that for?"

"Just making sure you don't talk to any other guys but me."

"Okay one, I talk to Nagihiko all the time and two, Tadase and I just met!"

"Say that next time you two are in a relationship…"

"By the way, can you please stop saying we're going out? We're really not!"

"Yet, Amu, yet. I'm just getting us _prepared_." Ikuto did his famous smirk, and put a strand of spaghetti in his mouth.

"W-What do you mean by that…?"

"You'll find out soon."

Not that neither of them knew this but Tadase was secretly eavesdropping and watching from the corner of his eyes. His ears and eyes were quite sharp but that wasn't something he didn't tell many people but his friends.

They all bid their farewell after the dinner; Ikuto promised Amu he'd walk her home. But before that, he had to wait for her to come out of the loo. Standing outside the ladies room, he suddenly saw Tadase stand in front of him, smiling like the gentleman he was.

"What are you playing at?" Ikuto demanded to know, scowling at the boy.

"What am I playing at? Oh nothing too…_Special_. After all, all I'm going to do is steal your girl. No biggie, right? Nice to meet you Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I have a feeling we're going to get to know each other… A lot more." And from there, he left without saying another word, keeping Ikuto speechless.

"Ikuto? What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost," Amu asked worriedly, wiping her hands on the sides of her shirt.

"Nothing…Absolutely…Nothing."

"Oh…Then let's go home."

'_Yeah…Home…'_

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liiiiiikeeeddd~!<p>

Don't worry, no Tadamu in the next few chapters, just Amuto, Kutau and Rimahiko. Oh and did I mention Amu reminds me of a mouse? X3

KTHXBAI. :D

P.S : Much love given to all my readers, I send you my love from wherever you are, USA, Australia, UK, (where I come from!) Philippines, Canada, France, North Pole, South Pole, Narnia, etc etc! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	4. A Little 'Trip'

**Klutz!**

Thanks for the reviews guys; you don't know how much it means to me!

**Kimiko'Asuka**= I know right, we Amuto fans all hate Tadase. D;; Yeah like, shoo shoo fly, shoo! XDD

Aw and don't worry about the long review, the longer the better because I find it sweet! ^^ Thanks for reviewing! :3

**Otakugirl1122**= Haha same, with my crush! It's funny at first, but then just starts to get annoying… ^^'

Yeah, I did that because most fanfics have her as mean but she isn't all that bad, so I kind offff changed her. XDD _Your _Kukai, oh yes. ;D

* * *

><p>"<em>The best kind of kiss is the unexpected, unplanned ones that come naturally in a middle of a sentence." <em>

"_When someone walks out of your life, let them. They're just going to make room for someone better to walk in."_

* * *

><p>"Hey Amu!" Rima shouted at the same time that Amu opened the classroom door. She was sitting on a table at the far end of the class with Nagihiko and Ikuto, waiting for their teacher, who said was going to come in roughly fifteen minutes. The whole of their year was all going to a field trip to a museum which contained the history of Japan; it was also for a project. They were going in a coach because the whole of their year was going, but the coach was awfully big so they didn't need any more than one.<p>

"Hey Rima, Nagihiko, Ikuto!" Amu replied with a wide grin.

"You're later than usual," Rima pointed out.

"Yeah, it's because I thought Ami was going to wake me up like she always does but my parents didn't come home till like, way later than expected so I had to rush it. But still, better late than never!"

"Tell that to the teacher," Nagihiko interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"I can make up an excuse. Hopefully."

"Yeah, hopefully," Rima spoke, rolling her eye too just like Nagihiko.

"So how did things go between you and Ikuto while walking home together?" Nagihiko all of a sudden remembered.

Ikuto and Amu took a glimpse at each other, and looked away quickly. It was a bit awkward, especially with Amu being there. Stuttering and blushing was her specialty, but you should already know that. Things started fine, talking about random things going on at home, but then after they ran out of things to say, it got embarrassing. In the end, nothing too exciting happened, which was more than enough for Amu since she wasn't use to stuff like that. Lovey dovey moments or scenes, they just weren't her thing and nor was it Ikuto's. He was more like a cat, reversed and calm but has that playful side to him as well, and Amu was the mouse he wanted to keep for himself.

"It was fine. Right, Amu?" Ikuto answered.

"Y-Yeah…" she agreed.

"If it was 'fine' then why is Amu stuttering and blushing? Gosh, you two are so bad at lying! Especially you Amu, Ikuto could get away with it by a thirty percent chance but you? No way!" Rima said, determined to find out what they were hiding.

"Oh Rima, you're so nice aren't you?" Amu bitterly spoke.

"I'm glad you feel the same."

"Whatever…Either way, things went fine."

"As if I'd believe that. Amu and Ikuto, I'm going to find out your little secret and you know it!"

"But there's no secret…" Amu and Ikuto spoke up in union, both sighing heavily.

The teacher finally came after a long time of waiting, but it was worth it because they could finally get on the coach and sit next to who they wanted. Without a doubt, the four best friends decided to sit at the back of the back (they had to get there quickly otherwise it would be taken, they always were if you were too slow) where there was five seats (there was an empty one in the middle.) All of a sudden, there was another group of five who were moaning to the teacher that some group of 'freaks' had already taken them.

"I'm sorry Hoshina-san, but you just have to pick another seat for you and your friends! It cannot be helped!" the teacher replied with a stern face, shooting a smile at Amu's friends.

"Utau? Since when were we freaks?" Ikuto questioned with a cool look.

"Oh! Ikuto! I never knew your friends were sitting there. Sorry about that! Miss, forget about everything I said. Come on guys; let's go except find a spot near them except YOU, Kukai. You can stay at the front where you're not wanted!"

"Utau, you're just unhappy at Kukai because he won against you at bowling and when he took you home, he kissed you in the middle of your sentence. What's so bad about that?" Yaya snapped, sitting next to Kairi in the two seats in front of Rima and Nagihiko.

"S-S-Shut up Yaya! I'm mad because if he dare do that again, I'm going to give him a slap he'll never forget!" Utau shrieked, taking the empty seat at the back which was between Amu and Rima.

"Utau, you're cruel…" Kukai wept, sitting next to Tadase in the seats in front of Amu and Ikuto. "Come on, it's just a kiss! No biggie!"

"No biggie? No biggie? How DARE you! You don't know how much that kiss meant to me!" Utau yelled as the coach started to move.

"Hoshina-san! Can you please quieten down? We can hear you from over at the front!" the teacher demanded.

"Sorry miss…"

Time went by quite quickly, especially for Utau who was in moaning constantly to Amu, keeping her away from talking to Ikuto or just anyone else. Not to mention the only thing she could talk about was how 'annoying' Kukai was. Pretending to listen, Amu listened to the whole thing and nodded at the same time even though inside she was dying of boredom. Then suddenly, Ikuto stepped in.

"Utau, you're boring her to death, Amu hardly even knows who Kukai is."

"But I just need someone to talk to about it!"

"Hmmm, how about yourself?"

"Thanks but no thanks, I'd rather-"

"Alright students, get off the coach, we're here!" the teacher announced. Everyone did so obediently, walking slowly to the museum. It was quite big, but just not the biggest. When they entered, they went through a different entrance than the normal because they didn't have to pay as they were a school, not normal customers. The first thing they saw was two mechanical dinosaurs, attacking each other constantly.

"Woah! Now THAT is awesome!" Kukai yelled, pointing at it.

"Oh yes. Dinosaurs always are an important part of history." The teacher nodded.

"Must have taken a lot of batteries…" he mumbled, grinning.

"Are you _stupid_?" Utau frowned, walking off with folded arms.

"Well it's not like you're any smarter than me," Kukai commented, shooting a glare at her for the first time ever.

"Excuse me? How dare you! I'm not just going to stand there and be insulted by the likes of you!"

"Then don't!"

"If I was allowed I'd really punch you face in so hard-"

"Kukai! Utau! This is a museum, not a park where you can run around screaming across the place. Get a hold of yourselves or you'll have to be at my side at all times without any freedom!" the teacher once again, demanded.

"Yes miss…" they agreed together.

"This all your fault," Utau hissed at him.

"Whatever…" he muttered back.

"Okay students; please go in to that room. We're going to watch a movie and put your electric devices such as phones on silent. Thank you," Nikaidou-sensei explained, leading the way in to a fairly large room with lots and lots of seats. In the middle was a massive screen, the size of a cinema screen at least.

The movie went on for ages, boring everyone (oh and did I mention that Yaya brought popcorn?) including all the girls. It went for more than an hour, but two of the boys only stayed for half of it because Kukai had a good plan. He nudged Nagihiko, laughing cheekily and whispered something in his ear and they both sneaked out of the room and out to where the mechanical dinosaurs where. What he had actually whispered was, "Nagihiko, do you want to sneak off? It's getting really boring."

"I dare you to climb up that thing and put your leg in front of it's mouth!" Kukai dared evilly.

"No way," Nagihiko responded with a smirk across his face.

"Oh come on!"

"No way. If I do it, you're doing it too."

"No fair!"

"Or are you a _chicken_, Kukai?

"Fine! On the count of one…Two…Three…Go!"

In the movie room, or whatever they call it there, things were going perfectly until Rima noticed Nagihiko's absence, and shouted out in the middle of the film. "Miss! Miss! Nagihiko and Kukai are missing!" the teachers turned around and gasped, they couldn't have lost them otherwise it would mean big trouble. They decided to stop the movie (thankfully) and carry a search party for them but there was no need. They were the first thing they saw once they stepped out of the room.

"Kukai! What the hell are doing you lunatic?" Utau yelled, noticing where they were. Their legs were stuck in the dinosaur's mouths, hanging down like a bat on a tree but the downside to this was that they were likely to fall because the dinosaurs were moving.

"Help me! Mummy! Utau! Miss! Someone!" Kukai yelped like a girl, weeping.

"Souma-san, Fujisaki-san, you're going to be in so much trouble once you're down. Do you know how much these are worth? If they're ended up damaged, you're going to pay so much!" the teacher lectured nonstop.

"It's alright miss, my family owns all the mechanical works in this museum. I can call them up to try and get them down," Kairi knowledgably chipped in while tapping a number on to his phone.

"That's my Kairi!" Yaya giggled, giving him the cutest cuddle ever.

"No need for Nagihiko, I can catch him," Rima spoke up, holding her arms out.

"But you're too small-" the teacher said, interrupted. It was too late since Nagihiko had already loosened the grip on his leg purposely and fell on top of Rima, accidently touching_ there_.

"You…You…You…_How dare you_!" she shrieked so loudly everyone started to stare.

"I-I-I didn't mean it Rima! I swear to god! Please forgive me!" he tried convincing but no luck.

The way back home was quite… _depressing_. No girls dared to speak to any boys, even Ikuto and Amu. "Amu, did you see what Kukai did? How dare he! I hate guys like him!" she droned on. That was when Kukai finally snapped and threw his soccer ball at her, she fortunately dodged the attack but it bounced all the way to the front and hit the driver's head, making him go unconscious for a little while.

"Who threw that?" a teacher ordered to know.

"M-Me…But if Utau didn't dodge, this wouldn't have happened!" he tried persuading.

"Alright, everyone OUT of the coach until further notice!"

They did so obediently, but realized it wasn't the safest place to stop. It was a forest, one of those really creepy ones. Everyone in the coach headed out in different directions separately, except for Yaya and Kairi who were determined to stick together with the teachers. Unexpectedly, trying to avoid Kukai as much as possible, Utau found him lying on a log rubbing his eyes.

"Why can't I get this right…? All I'm doing is making her even madder… I can't do anything… Kukai you're such an idiot! Why can't you be like Ikuto? Why can't you be more like him instead of the fool you are right now?" she heard him saying.

"Kukai, you're not a fool. You're perfect just the way you are. Don't change, please," Utau said, coming up to him and blushing the tiniest bit.

"But…I thought you hated me… Even after I kissed you, you got mad at me for no reason. I got scared because I love you, Utau," he confessed with a blush as well.

"I-I love you, but I can't control my emotions sometimes. I'm sorry I took it out on you." Out of the blue, Utau kissed his forehead and avoided his gaze. "Come on, sitting around here won't help. Plus, I have no idea where I am, it's dark and I'm getting scared. You've got your phone on you, right? I haven't because I thought I'd just stay outside the coach with the teachers, even though everyone went off by themselves." Kukai shook his head and Utau rolled her eyes. "We're doomed, trust me."

Even so, he ruffled her hair and pulled her in for a quick kiss. It was short but it meant so much. It was as if there were fireworks exploding on Utau's mouth, while everything around her disappeared and it was just them two sitting on the log together. "I…I…" she tried to say.

"It's alright. Just lay here a little bit, with me. Please…" She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, with eyes pouring with tears.

With Rima in the forest, things were a different matter. She wanted to find Nagihiko to apologize, realizing that she shouldn't took things so far as if to ignore him for the rest of the coach journey even when he tried so hard. She realized herself that she was being too stubborn, and it was an accident after all, not like he'd_ want _to touch there. "N...Nagihiko… I want you…" she mumbled, curling in to a ball on all of the leaves and rubbed her eyes just like she did on the day she got rejected. Sniffling, Rima crushed all the autumn leaves and heard a snap of a twig. "W-Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Rima? Why are you crying?" Nagihiko asked, running to comfort her.

"Nagihiko… You deserve someone who treats you better than me… Someone prettier with a nicer attitude… I treat you like trash yet you still try so hard and I don't even notice it!" he gasped and scowled, folding his arms.

"Rima, you shouldn't even doubt how much I love you. Didn't I tell you the other day that I'd never leave you alone in the toughest situations? There's no other girl I'd want but you. And I swear, I swear I swear I swear me touching you there was an accident! Please trust me!"

"I will… I will from now on."

So it's good that everyone's made up, but the trouble was, how were they to find their way back? Utau and Kukai didn't have their cell phones, Rima had hers but there was no connection, plus Ikuto, Amu and Tadase were nowhere to be found so they could be anywhere by now. Let's see what Amu is up to, first.

"I have no clue where I am…" she murmured with a worried face, until she saw a familiar blonde that she knew from somewhere else. "Hey…"

"Hinamori-san?"

"Tadase-kun!"

"Ah hello, I was searching for you, aren't you with Ikuto?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, just asking. I've tried searching for everyone but they're not there, even Ikuto."

"I think I saw Ikuto but then he disappeared…"

"Oh?"

"Amu!" Ikuto suddenly spoke from behind, taking a twig from under his foot and sighing deeply, pulling her in for a hug. "I was so worried…" Tadase glared at him for this.

"I-Ikuto! I was wondering where you were but-"

"Hinamori-san, don't believe him, that's not Ikuto! Ikuto would never hug you like that," Tadase complained, pointing a finger rudely.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short-ishhhh chapter! xD;;<p>

Hope you guys liked, all reviews appreciated! ^-^'


	5. Feelings Are Delicate

**Klutz!**

I actually seriously love my readers. ;_;

So this chapter is dedicated to these people: **Kimiko'Asuka, Heartsoflove, (Anonymous) Animelover 261,(Anonymous) Emmoria, Otakugirl1122, and all the people who have favourite/put this story on alert!**

I give you British kisses! :D

* * *

><p>"<em>Never let success get to your head and never let failure get to your heart."<em>

"_Everyone wants happiness, no one wants pain. But you can't have a rainbow without a little rain."_

* * *

><p>"What the actual hell, Tadase?" Ikuto scowled, letting go of Amu.<p>

"Tadase-kun, what are you talking about?" Amu asked with a puzzled look.

"Don't you see? It's impossible for that… Guy to be _Ikuto_. This is only for your protection, Hinamori-san," Tadase blubbered furiously, trying to keep Ikuto away from Amu at all means possible.

"Ikuto isn't what you think he is because he has that caring side of him too. I remember once in fourth grade he saved me from falling off a tree. It's alright, I'm not a little kid."

"Hinamori-san, Ikuto told me privately that he's only trying to make you fall in love with him so that when you do, he's going to reject you in front of the whole school and traumatize you. Ikuto, you said something a few days ago when you were walking with Amu after the talk with the principal after your kiss, something like I'm not going to let you live it down?" he accused, walking forward.

'_What's he going on about?'_ Ikuto thought, rubbing his head confusedly.

"Well yeah he did say that but he didn't explain what he mean, plus-"

"Tadase, what are you talking about?" Ikuto commented.

"See, Hinamori-san? He doesn't know what we're talking about."

"Yeah but… How can he just easily fake being Ikuto? We're not in a movie, Tadase-kun."

"The klutz is right, Tadase. Just face it, you lost."

"Now that is definitely Ikuto. No one else calls me a klutz but him."

"Why do you believe him, Hinamori-san? Why are you trying so hard to believe it?"

"I-It's not like that! I do believe him…"

"Your eyes tell a different story."

"N-No they don't! He's my friend and I have trust in him…"

"That's what you think. But deep down, you know it's true, right?"

"Tadase, just stop it already! You're doing her head in!" Ikuto stepped in, grabbing Amu's wrist, until she pulled away. "Amu…?"

"Sorry… I just don't know what to believe anymore… Can both of you leave me alone, please?"

Amu was hurt, it was as if her heart wanted to believe in something but her brain warned her not to. She walked a few steps away from the two boys and sat on a log, cupping her hands together and thinking. Perhaps, what Tadase was saying was actually true? It's not that she didn't have trust in Ikuto; it's just that what Tadase sounded so believable to her… She had to admit, it sounded like what Ikuto would do, just a bit, rejecting her in front of the whole school but it wasn't as if she was falling in love with him, right?

The two boys decided to leave her alone for a bit and walked further in to the forest, both scowling with fury. They were now rivals, you could say but what Tadase's method was cheating. Ikuto was playing fair and square. "You're full of lies, Tadase. Everything you said back there was not true," Ikuto spoke, breaking a branch.

"It's not as if you denied it, though. That's why Amu is so confused about her feelings now," Tadase reminded.

Clenching his fists, Ikuto had the urge to punch Tadase in the face and leave him knocked out but he knew that wasn't the right way to deal with the situation. Yet, Tadase had made Amu so puzzled and started telling lies about Ikuto so why couldn't he? The answer was easy. Because Amu would hate Ikuto even more. She didn't know the whole story or the truth, so it was easy to be misunderstood. "Punch me if you really like. If you want to take your anger out on me," Tadase spoke, shrugging his shoulders innocently.

Of course, Ikuto wasn't that dumb. He'd seen through his plan instantly. It was obvious that after he started a fight with Tadase, Tadase would accuse Ikuto even more and then Amu and Ikuto's friendship from there would probably part. _Forever_.

"I don't have anger issues, so no thanks. Tadase, what grudge do you hold against me? Seriously? It's getting tiring and pointless. What are you going to do after you have Amu in your hands?" Ikuto asked with the crunch of the torn leaves under his feet.

"Well I'll do what I do to every girl, act like I don't know them. It's so fun watching people suffer, especially because acting prince-like around the girls and fooling them is so easy. Yet I thought Amu would see through it, guess her brain was more naïve than I thought."

Ikuto grabbed Tadase's collar and lifted him up, making it hard to breath for him. "Don't you_ dare _talk about Amu like that; she deserves way more than what you treat her like. You don't know anything about her so don't think you do!"

"You've fallen hard for her, Ikuto." Tadase showed no emotions, only a smile that he always wore across his face.

"She's my friend; I'd obviously act like that around her."

"So you're confused about your feelings just as much as she is, maybe more."

"Stop the lies…"

"What I just said wasn't a lie, think about my words…" Ikuto let Tadase down and loosened his grip but still held on, with puzzled thoughts clogging his mind. Tadase let out the smallest smirk and took the chance to punch Ikuto in the face, leaving a nasty bruise. "Don't be caught off guard."

"You…You bastard…" Ikuto was determined not to fight back; however whatever Tadase did to him he was forced had to endure the pain. It was for Amu's sake and he was willing to take the chance. Being beat up would normally not be something Ikuto would stand for, yet why wasn't he fighting back? Was Amu that important to him?

Meanwhile with Utau and Kukai, the sobbing was all over and they finally regained their energy to get back on to their feet and go back to the coach. But on the other hand, they didn't know the way back because everything looked the same. Same trees, same rocks, same animals, so the only thing they could use was their ears and noses. Feeling a bit nervous, Utau slipped her hand in to Kukai's and they started to peer around the forest to see if they could hear or smell anything that they've smelt before. Especially with their teacher's cologne which was really really _really _strong.

It started to get slightly cold and dark, but that didn't stop them from finding their way back. Hopefully there weren't any creeps in the forest, but they had each other so it was going to be alright. They walked for a few minutes, and all of a sudden Kukai realized that they had been walking in circles the whole time.

"This is pointless, we're not getting anywhere!" Utau groaned, feeling a bit anxious now.

"I've got an idea, how about we leave a trail of pebbles so we know where we've already went?"

"November the twenty fifth, Kukai had an idea…"

"I'm being serious here Utau!"

"Sorry sorry, just found it strange. Anyway, alright, I'll go find some pebbles while you stay here."

While Utau was finding the pebbles, she was singing her favourite song (that was Kukai's other idea, so that he knew she was safe) loudly enough for him to hear, but then her voice suddenly faded away in to the darkness and stopped immediately. Kukai got worried and decided to look out for her, she was nowhere to be found and her voice still hadn't come back. "Utau!" he yelled, wondering what to do. Anything could have happened to her, and he wouldn't be there to save her

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, was a hand covering his mouth. Kukai tried to pull the stranger's arm away but they just wouldn't budge, even if Kukai was strong. It definitely was not a girl.

"Kukai! Stop moving, I'm trying to save you here!" a familiar voice softly spoke in his ear.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Kukai hissed back.

"It's me Nagihiko, Utau's with Rima…"

"Why are you covering my mouth?"

"Look over there…" Kukai did so, and noticed a tall, dark figure. "We don't know what or who it is but when we saw it, we knew we had to save you guys… So just don't… Move…" Nodding, Kukai gulped and hoped for the best. They both took a step back, making sure they didn't step on any twigs or make loud disturbances to the creature.

The dark figure was constantly turning around, as if it was looking for someone but it was also limping. "Wait Nagihiko… I think it's hurt. Just look at the way it's walking," Kukai pointed out, letting go of the hand on his mouth.

"Yeah but…" Nagihiko replied, a bit confused of what to do.

"Hey you!" Kukai yelped dangerously, coming out of the shadows and out to the open.

"Guess I'll have to help as well…" Nagihiko muttered, biting his lip. "Are you alright?" he added, doing the same as his friend.

"Ikuto!" they both shouted together, helping him up to walk.

He was bruised all over, and found it hard to walk. It was obviously Tadase's doing, and in the end Ikuto never fought back. Yes, it hurt, it hurt a lot but there was something inside of Ikuto telling him not to fight back for Amu's sake. She was important friend to him, and he would do whatever he could to protect her from Tadase, by all means. Even if it meant getting hurt badly, like this.

Out of nowhere, Rima and Utau popped out from a few shadows and ran towards where their friends where. Noticing all of Ikuto's scars, Utau was in deep shock and was left in bewilderment. She couldn't say anything; she was frozen and was left speechless. Ikuto avoided this and tried to reassure her that it was nothing, but Utau could always see under his lies.

"Who…Who did this to you, Ikuto? Who? Tell us…Please!" she pleaded, almost on her hands and knees yet he still refused to say. No one would probably believe him so there was no point. "Please Ikuto! You're my brother and I love you to bits but I can't help you with the information we have from you right now! _Please_!"

"Utau, leave it, I'm fine. End of, alright?" he responded, upset that he had to lie.

"No! Not alright!"

"Ikuto, how are we meant to help you if you don't tell us anything?" Naghiko questioned while Kukai nodded in agreement.

"Seriously Tsukiyomi, tell us. What's to be afraid of?"

'_I can write a whole list of things I'm afraid of…'_ Ikuto thought.

"Ikuto!" Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai and Utau all shouted at him together. Yet no matter how hard they tried, he wouldn't give in because that was how serious he was about protecting Amu. If he told them now, Tadase could do something that could leave Amu upset for the rest of her life, he knew her well enough to know all of Amu's reactions.

"I'm sorry guys but… I'm keeping it all in for a friend. A really, really special friend. And if I tell… Let's just say things won't turn out very well," Ikuto confessed briefly. Being his sister and all, Utau instantly knew what he meant even though the others didn't. She had realized he'd been keeping it from them for Amu's sake.

"Alright…" she gave in.

"Utau?" the rest of them spoke together.

"I understand. If this person is so special to you, so special that you won't tell your sister or your best friends then we understand. Right guys?"

"Huh? What? Yeah I guess…" they all agreed.

"Ikuto, where's Amu?" Rima asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, you'd normally be around her. Where is she?" Kukai also asked.

"She's probably with Tadase…" he answered.

Frowning, Utau took a deep breath, tore a piece off of her uniform and wrapped it around his arm, where it was bleeding. She was good with medical aid so this wasn't too hard. "Thanks Utau," Ikuto thanked while she blushed. No matter how much she loves Kukai, she'll always have Ikuto in her heart. The others helped her by tearing bits off of their uniform too (the girls didn't tear any higher than their chest, don't worry) and helped stop the bleeding.

"This is all we can do, if you can't tell us anything. Sorry." Utau looked down and sighed for her brother.

"Don't be. You don't know how much this means to me. Thanks, all of you. Now let's go find Amu and get back to the coach," Ikuto spoke, patting Utau's head gently.

They all set off, using Kukai's idea to leave the pebbles behind and finally saw Amu and Tadase, talking like nothing had happened. Ikuto hid behind all of them, avoiding Amu at all costs so that she didn't see his bruises. Amu grinned once she saw the others and ran to hug Rima, then noticed Ikuto in the back. "Hey you guys!"

"Hey Amu," they all said together, crowding round her except for Ikuto who stayed behind.

"So are we going back to the coach?" she asked, happy to see them all.

"Sure, let's go. Right, Ikuto?" Utau spoke up, by Ikuto's side.

"Oh…Hey Ikuto…" Amu neutrally greeted with a smile.

"Hey."

"Wait Ikuto…What's with all the bruises?" she asked, touching his cheek.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I just tripped," Ikuto lied, touching her warm hand.

"You know that's not true… Come on, tell me."

"It doesn't matter-"

"Come on guys, the teachers are probably all waiting for us! Don't want to keep them waiting, right?" Tadase loudly commanded while everyone nodded and walked back with the help of the pebbles. Tadase grabbed Amu's wrist and ran to the coach with her, leaving Ikuto all by himself. Noticing this, Utau walked by Ikuto's side and leaned on his shoulder, pouting.

"I knew it all along. You kept it in all for her sake, so she wouldn't be hurt by Tadase, right? Ikuto, you deserve more than that. That's why I'm going to help you." The blonde gave him a quick cuddle and walked with him to the coach with a fake smile across her face.

When they eventually met up with everyone else, the teachers were furious. More than furious, they were all exploding with anger. Everyone was late to go home because of them, and it was about to turn five o'clock. They had been expected to come home at four. All of them got detention – including Tadase – tomorrow after school for an hour but no one cared. At least they'd come back alive, that was the most important thing. The ride home was an hour, so they came back at about roughly six o'clock. They all said their farewells when the coach arrived at the gates of the school, until Ikuto suddenly realized he had left something in his locker, so he went back.

Walking back, he heard some mumbling and talking heading towards his maths classroom, so he went to check out what happened. "Amu-chan, I love you…"

"Tadase…That little…" Ikuto murmured quietly with clenched fists.

Amu, who was obviously in the room, ran out (knocking all the chairs over) and noticed Ikuto who was standing outside, with a disappointed face.

"_Ikuto…_" Amu mumbled under her breath, running past him with regret.

* * *

><p>BAH.<p>

So painful to write Tadamu. Dx

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and all reviews appreciated!


	6. Arguments Are Tiring

**Klutz!**

Heellloo my dear readers!:D So I'm going to have to warn you but if this story continues by September the sixth, I'm going to have to start updating once a week instead of every day because my summer holidays end then. Dx BUT, I'll try and finish it by then, depending on how many chapters there will be. ^-^

Thank you to: **Heartsoflove,** (Anonymous) **kitty.0, Kimiko'Asuka and Otakugirl1122** for the reviews on the last chapter. :3

**Kimiko'Asuka=** No no, I have this website where I find all sorts of quotes other people make up and when I have spare time I read them all. X3 Woah that sounds great! Have fun! :D

**Otakugirl1122=** LOOL you really really really make me laugh. XD Anyway, she was regretful because she had wished that Ikuto had never heard that. :D Sorry about the confusion… o.o;;

And let's continue the story~

* * *

><p>"<em>You know a person is really special if they can bring the sweetness out of you. No matter how inexpressive you are."<em>

"_If you want to know where your heart is, look to where your mind goes when it wanders."_

* * *

><p>Next day at school, things were a bit quieter. No one knew why, and it was quite odd because normally things would be loud and noisy, like there were monkeys put in the school. Wandering in the halls of Seiyo High, Amu looked at her schedule and her first period was art, which were the same as with Rima, Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, Tadase and Nagihiko. Yaya, and Kairi were both unfortunately left out and split up in to different classes but it weren't as if it was particularly <em>their<em> fault.

Turning a corner to head to her locker, Amu noticed a familiar blonde. No mistaking it, that was Tadase. Amu paused and turned around, as if it were an accident to go to her locker. Ever since yesterday, she had been thinking about what to say to him since it weren't really possible to keep ignoring him for the rest of her life, right? But something had to be done. There weren't anything she needed to get from her locker, so luckily it weren't necessary to turn around again and wait till he goes to his first class (art.)

"Amu?" a familiar voice behind her spoke up. It was Utau. "Hey, Amu!"

"Morning Utau!" Amu responded with a hug.

"You've got art first thing, right?" Utau asked, breaking apart from the hug and just walking slowly along the halls.

"Yeah, you too right?" Utau nodded. "Who else has got art?"

"Well I think it's Rima, Ikuto, Kukai, Tadase and Nagihiko from what I've heard," Utau answered, putting her hand to her chin to think.

'_Tadase, huh… What am I going to say to him if he starts talking to me? It's going to get way too awkward…' _

"Amu? Are you there? Earth to Amu!" Utau questioned, clicking her fingers in front of the dazed girl.

"Oh…Right, yeah sorry!" Amu apologized, frantically waving her hands in the air for no reason.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah!"

"I wonder about that..."

"But seriously, I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Okay then, if you insist but…"

"Come on, anymore chatter and we're going to be late right? So let's hurry up and hope that we don't get another detention. One after school is enough, for an hour too."

Utau nodded and they both rushed to their first class and sat by their friends who were all round a table. Amu sat next to Rima on one side, Utau on the other, and on Utau's other side was Kukai. Opposite Amu was Tadase, who kept on glimpsing at her every few seconds. Aware of this, Utau pleaded for her and Amu to switch seats so that opposite Amu was Ikuto. After a few minutes of begging, she finally agreed even though she was unsure as to why Utau was trying so hard.

As the teacher came in, everyone quietened down and waited for instructions so they could start the lesson. They were all told that the class were all going down to the school grounds to draw a picture of their favourite scene of the grounds. Since the school grounds were big, picking a scene should not have been a problem. That's what Amu thought, anyway.

"Alright students, down the grounds we go," the teacher explained, pointing at the door.

"Come on Amu, where are you going to pick?" Rima asked, linking arms as they all stood up and headed out of the door together.

"I don't know! There so many places I love down there! What about you?"

"I'm picking the Royal Garden; I go there every day with Nagihiko to water the flowers so it's really special. Utau might pick there too, she comes every day with Kukai so yeah."

"Oh, I see. Where's Nagihiko drawing?"

"He told me it's a secret. I really want to know though; he has gotten me really curious!"

"Patience is the key Rima, patience is the key!" the girls both giggled and parted when they got to the school grounds.

There were so many places to draw, yet Amu couldn't even bring herself to draw one of them. She found everywhere special, because she shared a moment with each of her best friends there. Looking over the hills, Amu suddenly noticed Kukai gazing away, almost daydreaming.

"What's Kukai doing here?" she pondered to herself.

"Hinamori…" Kukai turned around, spotting the girl and grinned. "Yo, didn't see you there!"

"I can see why. So why aren't you with Utau at the Royal Garden? Apparently you were both planning to draw there…" Kukai gave a light chuckle and watched as Amu sat down beside him.

"This is the most special place to me. I was thinking about drawing over at the Royal Garden, but I didn't want to do the same thing as Utau. Plus…" he breathed in and let the breeze of the wind hit him. "…This is where Utau and I kissed for the first time."

After a great pause, Amu grinned with joy. "Take care of Utau, Kukai! Don't let me down," she giggled, and then stood up, waving to say goodbye as Kukai got his sketchbook out.

"Hinamori! As long as I'm playing soccer, I promise to always take care of Utau with my life and don't you forget that!" Amu nodded and smiled to herself.

'_Maybe if I go to the Royal Garden, I can get some good ideas by everyone else…' _

After a few minutes of walking, she opened the door and was greeted by everyone who was inside. The Royal Garden was always dazzling with beauty, because of how well it was treated. She sat down on a chair, and watched everyone who was all focusing on drawing their scene.

"Rima, Utau, your drawings look amazing! So detailed as well," she described, looking around.

"Thanks, have you picked anywhere to draw yet?" Utau asked while looking up from her sketchbook as Amu shook her head negatively.

"Oh, I see…"

"Yeah…"

"Have you seen Nagihiko by the way?" Rima wondered, drawing some detailed flowers on the side of her sketchbook page.

"No, do you want me to go look for him?"

"If you don't mind!"

Exiting the Royal Garden, Amu dashed out and thought where he would be. _'There's a basketball court just further down there… I'll check it out.' _To Amu's surprise, he was actually there but he wasn't drawing, he was playing basketball by himself.

"Hey Nagihiko! How are you doing?" Amu asked as she entered the basketball court.

"Hey Amu-chan! Good good, just got a bit bored so I decided to play basketball, how about yourself?" Nagihiko politely answered as he stopped playing to talk to her.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. By the way, Rima's looking for you, she told me you wouldn't tell her where you were going to draw."

"Really? I'm not surprised, she got really curious! But I wanted to keep it a secret because otherwise Rima would force herself to draw the same place as me but I didn't want that, I wanted her to draw somewhere out of her own freedom. She doesn't like basketball so you know."

"That's sweet."

"Thanks! So where have you picked?"

"I haven't chosen yet! There are so many places but I still don't know…"

"Hey, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you see those benches over there? The ones near those woods? I want you to go over there."

"To do what?"

"All will be revealed once you're there." Nagihiko winked secretively and chuckled as Amu looked at him like he was insane. "Don't worry, just do it!"

"Okay okay, see you later." She walked out of the door with her sketchbook by her side and saw a recognizable boy sitting on it, focused on sketching. Amu walked further and further towards the benches and then instantly recognized who it was. Ikuto. She poked him in the back and started fidgeting with her sketchbook, all embarrassed.

"Amu, what are you doing here?" he asked her out of curiosity.

"I-I was told to come here…" Amu truthfully responded.

"By?"

"Nagihiko…"

"I see."

There was a bit of an awkward silence from there, although it was partly Amu's fault. She scooted over to his side, glancing over at his work and giggled cutely, like a six year old. "What's so funny?"

"That's the cutest picture I've ever seen!"

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not…"

"It's a compliment! But seriously, who are those two kids?" Amu pointed to them, one was a girl with plaits and the other was a boy.

"Look at it carefully, what they're both wearing and what they're doing. Then you'll understand."

Amu's eyes widened as she cupped her mouth with her hands in amazement. Those two kids were them playing together for the first time. Truth is, the bench was where they first met, in third grade. It was when no one would talk to Amu, and then Ikuto came and started talking to her, from there on, she made more and more friends each day. It was all thanks to him she was living a great life at school. "Ikuto…" she murmured as her heartbeat increased every minute.

"Amu… You know the day we ki-"

"Hinamori-san!" a voice behind Amu shouted, tugging at her blouse. "I need you for a minute; can you help me with my scene? You can draw the same scene as me if you like, I heard that you don't know what to draw so I just thought…" the person added. It was Tadase with his sketchbook in his hands, still blank.

"Tadase-kun, I-I was talking with Ikuto so if you don't mind can you please-"

"Please, it's just for a minute!" Tadase pleaded.

"I'm sorry but Ikuto was about to say something and-"

"Tadase, just leave her alone, she told you to go away. Did you not hear her?"

"Ikuto, stay out of this. It's got nothing to do with you."

"It does actually, I'm her friend."

"Well I am too."

"What's your point?"

"There doesn't have to be a point!"

"Guys!" Amu shouted, splitting them apart to avoid any fighting. "Stop arguing, please!"

"Only because you said so, Amu," Ikuto told her, calming down.

"Can I call you Amu-chan, Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked, smiling.

"E-Eh?"

"What's wrong with Hinamori-san, Tadase?" Ikuto asked, scowling.

"Well we are really close friends now, right? And who knows, we might become _more_ than friends. You heard what I said yesterday evening after the trip right? My confession to Amu-chan, Ikuto?"

"Tadase-kun, please stop it…" Amu mumbled, biting her lip.

"But Amu-chan-"

"And drop the _chan_, Tadase," Ikuto pointed out.

"Ikuto! Don't be rude!" Amu nudged him lightly, rolling her eyes.

"Listen to Amu-chan, Ikuto."

"Whatever."

"So, Amu-chan, would you care to help me?"

"Amu's staying with me, dope."

"No she isn't, she has the freedom to choose where she wants to be."

"Yes, and she chose to be with me."

"Let Amu-chan decide that!"

"I…I…I want to be alone!" she spluttered, covering her eyes.

After school, no one forgot about their detention. Even if they dared sneak off, they'd be caught before you can say 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto.' Yes, I'm not joking. The room they had their detention in was in 201, Amu's languages class. Unsurprisingly, she was the first to arrive there, even before the teacher but to waste time Amu wrote the word 'detention' on the chalkboard, and giggled until she noticed the teacher coming in to the room.

"Hello, Hinamori-san. Nice handwriting." Nikaidou-sensei pointed at the chalkboard with a smile.

"Thanks!"

"Where are the others?"

"Oh, they're probably going to come any time…Now!" Bizarrely, the door burst open and everyone was standing there like magic with big grins plastered to their faces. "I told you." They all sat down obediently and watched as the teacher's foot made tapping noises constantly. It was quite amusing. He wrote the start time of the detention on the chalkboard, and then the finish time.

"Alright, I need to do a bit of paperwork, Tsukiyomi-san, you're in charge. If anyone starts talking, please inform me immediately," Nikaidou-sensei explained as he headed out of the room silently.

"This is boring…" Utau murmured, yawning as she tilted her head back.

"Tell me about it…" Rima responded.

"Only a century left to go before we get out of this crappy detention! Wooh…" Kukai exaggerated, putting his left hand on his cheek.

They all cracked up at Kukai's joke – except Ikuto – and sighed heavily, thinking about all the stuff they could be doing right now instead of going to a detention. There was an endless list.

"Amu-chan, are you free tomorrow?" Tadase asked freely, leaning over his desk.

"Urm…" she gulped, as everyone's eyes were on them two.

"_Amu-chan?_ What's with the friendly tone?" Utau and Kukai both questioned in union, getting out of their seats.

"Nagihiko calls her that, so why don't I have permission to call her Amu-chan?"

"Amu-chan and I have known each other for several years, that's why," Nagihiko stated.

"…And you have known Amu for a week or two. We do like you Tadase, we really do but we find it strange how you act around Amu and all," Utau added.

"That's got nothing to do with either of you," Tadase politely spoke, trying not to get angry otherwise Amu would see his true self. "So, are you free tomorrow?"

"Y-Yes but…Well…I…" Amu responded, not knowing what to say.

"Then would you like to come ice skating with me, tomorrow – Saturday - at one o'clock?" he invited her.

"If Amu is coming, so are we." Ikuto stood up, smirking.

"What? But this is our date, not yours."

"I-I'm only coming if everyone else is, sorry Tadase-kun…"

"Score!" Kukai shouted as he high fived the air.

"Fine, if Amu-chan says so. But we're not waiting if any of you are late alright?"

"It's a deal!" they all exclaimed together, determinedly.


	7. The Truth

**Klutz!**

Awww guys your reviews about Tadase all make me crack up. XD But fear not, your Ikuto in shining armour is here to save the day! :D

Anyway, thank you for your lovely reviews and anymore are appreciated. X33

* * *

><p>"<em>We all carry these things inside us that no one can see. They hold us down like anchors; they drown us out at sea."<em>

"_Forget what hurt you in the past. But never forget what it taught you."_

* * *

><p><strong>( Amu's POV )<strong>

Exiting my house, I locked the doors safely and took my time to walk to the nearest bus stop. It was such a bright and sunny day, yet there was something inside of me that kept bringing me down. It was most likely to be from Ikuto and Tadase's constant arguing. Last night, I wasn't able to get any sleep because of too much stress. That's definitely not normal, now is it?

It's not like I don't like Tadase, I truly do but whenever I'm around him I feel a bit uncomfortable. Even more uncomfortable than when Ikuto teases me, and I thought that was impossible…

I got on the bus and chose the back seats, they were always the best because no one chose them or they never had trash piled on the floor. At the last stop, I noticed Kukai peering around, as if he was looking for someone. When I got off, he noticed me and waved like he wasn't doing anything strange. "Hey!" he greeted, tripping over his converse laces, and falling flat on his face.

"H-Hey…" I responded, a bit worried about him.

"Sorry, I was looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Oh…No one no one, don't worry about it!"

"But you just told me-"

"Come on, let's go look for the others!"

"But Kukai you said that-"

"Hey hey is that Utau? Oh I think it is, alright I have to go, see you later!" I frowned, he was definitely hiding something. So was Utau, she was acting strange yesterday after school and I was definitely going to find out what they were hiding, with the help of Rima. She was great at finding out hidden things, and if I get Nagihiko to persuade her to help me, I'll be _invincible_. No, seriously. She could be a secret spy or something and we wouldn't even know it.

I opened the door to the ice skating rink, paid and met up with everyone at the café which was also inside the ice skating rink. They were all discussing something (except Tadase, he was paying for a drink) and once I came over to the table, they all suddenly hushed. Now this is what I like to call strange.

"Guys, what's going on? Everyone is acting really weird around me," I spoke up, sitting on a chair next to Ikuto and Utau.

"What are you talking about? We're not acting weird, we just talking about…Certain things," Rima answered neutrally without stuttering or acting odd.

"Well what are those _certain things _about?" I asked, folding my arms.

"That's got nothing to do with you," she answered again. Wow, Rima really is a good actress. But I'm still not giving in! I'm going to bug them until they are forced to tell me. "Plus, even if we tell you, you're not going to believe us. So just trust us on this and we might tell you afterwards." I raised an eyebrow and made a loud groaning noise.

"Where's Tadase? He's been gone for a while now," Ikuto pondered, looking over to the drinks counter.

"Probably checking out the girl working there…" Utau mumbled under her breath, hoping I wouldn't hear. Too bad I did.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Mean by what? I didn't say anything."

"But…But you said…"

"I didn't say anything." Oh she is good. They're all good, except for Kukai, he's bad at lying. That jock is going to spill the beans whether he likes it or not!

"Seriously though, where is Tadase?" Ikuto interrupted.

"He's coming over," I responded, pointing to the empty chair next to Nagihiko which he was going to sit in.

"Hi guys!" Tadase waved and sat down with a coffee in his hands. "Sorry about the wait, there was a long line."

"No there wasn't, you were the only one there," Rima disagreed.

"Forget that, are we just going to sit down here and chat or are we actually going to go and ice skate?" he asked.

"Let's sit down here then," she sarcastically responded, rolling her eyes as Nagihiko sweat dropped.

We all got up and got our ice skating shoes, everyone picking a certain colour. I picked pink, Ikuto picked blue, Tadase picked yellow, Rima picked red, Nagihiko picked white, Utau picked purple and Kukai picked green.

"It's like the colours of the rainbow," Kukai stated, pointing at our skates. We all nodded and laughed, it was true except that we didn't have orange (although Rima's ones were partly orange.) Anyway, we all got on the ice skating rink and well… _Some_ of us aren't the best skaters known to man. In other words, I've never been ice skating before and I think I'm going to beat the high score of falling down during ice skating. There were some staff on the ice rink that helped you up whenever you fell down, but there weren't enough of them and Rima had to teach how me how to ice skate instead of being with Nagihiko. _That's _why she's my best friend.

"And then you move your feet like this…" she explained, demonstrating at the same time.

"Rima, you can go off with Nagihiko. I'm fine," I tried to tell her.

"No no, I'm sticking with you. Don't worry about me."

"Please, I don't want you spending your whole time just helping me out. I promise I'll be fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure sure sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure sure sure sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure sure sure sure sure?"

"Damnit, yeah!"

"Are you definitely sure sure sure sure sure?"

"Yes! Godamnit!"

"Are you definitely definitely positively sure sure sure-"

"Seriously Rima, YES. Okay? Happy now?"

"Thanks Amu; you're the greatest best friend ever!"

"It's alright- ahhhhh!" I shouted, wobbling horribly until I was saved by someone's hand grabbing on to mine and pulling me behind them. "T-Thank you for saving me!" I thanked, not knowing who just saved me.

"You're a bad ice skater," they rudely criticized. That voice was the most familiar voice I had ever heard. I turned around and yes, it was unfortunately Ikuto. He caught me blushing scarlet and did his signature smirk. "Normally you'd pull away by now."

"W-Well if I did, I'd just fall so I can't…" I murmured, still in the same position with a flushed face.

"You're such a klutz. Come on, I'll teach you how to skate." He grabbed my head and moved gracefully along the ice. "It's not that hard if you know how to do it, just copy me, alright?" I nodded and did as he told me to. After a few minutes, he suddenly let go of my hand and I was forced to move without his assistance but I used what he taught me to skate without falling.

"You're doing it, Amu!" he complimented, taking my hand again and leading me.

"Yeah!" I spoke with joy, giving him a grin.

"You're so cute when you smile." That wasn't true, was it? No one has ever told me that before, and it really surprised me.

"N-No I don't…" It was true, I really didn't but it was sweet of him to think so, nevertheless.

"You do, just like your cute reactions when I tease you."

"S-Shut up! I am not cute!"

"You are."

"Aren't."

"Are."

"Aren't."

"Are."

"Aren't."

"Are."

"Aren't."

"Are."

"Aren't."

And so, we went on for ages with me trying to persuade him that I wasn't cute but whatever I did, he always thought the same and I couldn't tell whether he was joking or he was being serious. It got me stuttering, either way.

When Ikuto left me to get something to eat, I was alone for a while but I didn't mind. It was peaceful, ice skating by myself until someone joined me, and it was Tadase. He wasn't a bad skater, I must admit but he wasn't the best like Ikuto was either. "You're a good skater, Amu-chan," he complimented.

"Thank you, but it was all thanks to Ikuto. He taught me otherwise I'd be really bad," I explained, pointing to Ikuto.

"Amu-chan, how do you feel about Ikuto?" he asked me out of the blue. If you want me to be honest, I've never thought about my feelings toward him. Just a month ago, we were nasty enemies, and I tried to avoid him at all costs. But now it's kind of different, we've become closer and closer every day. I guess you could call him my best friend, but I wonder if he feels the same about me.

"I…"

"Do you like him?"

"Of course I do!"

"No no, not in the friendly way, as in romantically."

"W-What?"

"Haven't you ever thought about it?"

"N-No, not really… Not romantically, at least. Ever since that accident in the canteen… He _changed_. Before, he use to be really mean and nasty to me, tripping me over for the fun of it, but it's different now. He helped me ice skate, which was something he'd rather die than do. Tadase-kun, it's hard for someone to change so instantly," I told him honestly, pouring the words out of my heart.

"I see," he said emotionlessly, but I swear I saw a small smirk coming from him; maybe it was just my imagination? We both just froze for a minute or two, and let the awkward silence fill our surroundings. None of us knew what to do or say. "Skate with me." I didn't what to do then, because Ikuto was coming over and he promised he'd resume our ice skating together but how could I say no to Tadase?

I gulped and hoped that they wouldn't start _another_ argument.

"Yo Amu," Ikuto greeted, scowling at Tadase to shoo him away. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work as Tadase just stood there and acted like nothing had happened.

"Hey Ikuto! Had a nice lunch?" I asked politely, ignoring Tadase.

"Yeah, but it was boring without you. Want to carry on skating?"

"Excuse me but, I asked Amu-chan first," Tadase butted in, putting his arm in front of me to stop me from going to Ikuto. Seriously, what was their grudge against each other? They started hating ever since the day we went bowling…

"No actually, I did before I told her that I was going to go eat something," Ikuto fought back.

"G-Guys, stop arguing, please!" I interrupted as I split them apart.

"But Amu-chan, he's trying to steal me away from you. Don't you see?"

"You bastard…" Ikuto cursed.

"T-Tadase-kun, he would never do that. Please don't talk rude about Ikuto…"

"Amu-chan, I-"

"Tadase, didn't I tell you to drop the_ chan_ already?"

"And didn't I tell you to _back off _because you've got nothing to do with this?"

"I'm Amu's friend; of course I've got something to do with it!"

"Why are you so protective over her?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are Tsukiyomi, just look at yourself. You'd die if some guy that Amu made eye contact just on the street started talking to her, admit it!"

"How would you know, are you some sort of physic?"

"No but I know you well enough to know that you'd do something like that!"

"You don't know me at all. You don't know about my life so shut up and stop talking crap!" They got me really confused then since they said 'know' at least five times…

"You're going to pay for saying that, Tsukiyomi!"

"And what are you going to do about it, huh?"

"Guys! This is a bloody ice skating rink, not your home. Go fight somewhere else, for goodness sake!" Utau broke them apart, pointing at the people who were staring at the two. "Take this somewhere else, damnit!" The boys nodded and did as they were told obediently. Utau really was terrifying sometimes, especially in situations like these. Yet for some reason, I saw a faint smirk across her lips. I think I'm hallucinating today…

"Amu, we all need to show you something really important. Come with us, alright?" Kukai spoke as Utau, Rima and Nagihiko all stood behind him.

"A-Alright, but what's it about?" I asked curiously. They seemed quite serious in the way they were talking but their faces had grins on them.

"Just come with us," Nagihiko explained, leading the way. We walked out of the ice rink, took off our skates and walked outside the men's bathroom (outside, not inside.)

"W-What are we doing here?" I wondered.

"Just listen to what they're saying…" Kukai responded.

"W-Who? What? Where? How?"

"Just shut up and listen Amu!" Utau sharply whispered in my ear.

"Go rot in hell," a voice from inside the bathrooms shouted enough for us to hear. It sounded so… Familiar but I couldn't recognize it. But who would say something so mean?

"If it gets me away from you, it would be my pleasure," another voce spoke, calmly this time. It sounded like Ikuto…

"Amu, that's Tadase and Ikuto fighting. This is why we were acting strange, it was our plan to make you realize the truth about Tadase," Rima explained.

"N-No way! No way would Tadase-kun be so mean!" I defended. "Tadase-kun would never be so mean around anyone! He's so gentle Rima; you can't believe that that's Tadase-kun, no way!"

It was impossible for that person to be Tadase-kun. Absolutely impossible.

"Ikuto, once I steal Amu away from you, won't be laughing any more!" What did he just say?

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Are you kidding me? I told you this on the day of the field trip in the forest, were you clearly not listening?"

"Tadase, just tell me!" That really was Tadase.

"I really hate repeating myself, so I'll tell you for the last time. Step one is getting her against you, step two is getting her to fall in love with me and step three is spreading rumours about me rejecting her. Does your retarded brain finally take in all this shit?" I was speechless. It was impossible to describe how stunned, upset, and baffled I was. No could understand me at that point. "…But of course Amu is too naive to figure this all out, so this is all going according to plan and soon, she's going to hate you with what I've got planned."

"What have you got planned?"

"I'm going to spread rumours about you and no one will ever figure out who started it."

"You said Amu would never be able to figure out your scheme, right?"

"Yes, why bring it up again?"

"I think she already _knows_ about it," Ikuto confessed, opening the bathroom door, revealing all of us. "Right, Amu?"

* * *

><p>If any of you were wondering why Yaya and Kairi weren't in this chapter, it was because they weren't in the forest or detention so they wouldn't have been invited here. :c<p> 


	8. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Klutz!**

So as you all have requested, I have 'killed' Tadase. XDDD BUT who knows, once he's out of the way if he'll come back, hmmm?

Anywaaaaay~ thank you** all** for the reviews! I am able to update faster with the more I get :]

And also, a shout out to everyone who puts this story on their favourites or alert, and also anyone who just reads it, it means a lot as well!

* * *

><p>"You either die being a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become a villain."<p>

"Live the life you want to live, be the person you want to remember, make decisions and make mistakes and if you fall, at least you tried."

* * *

><p><strong>( Amu's POV )<strong>

"Oh_ dear_. Well that's not good now is it?" Utau sharply spoke, folding her arms furiously. "All this time Amu, this good-for-nothing brat was hiding something from us. Tadase, we trusted you. Look what you've done." So this means everyone except me knew about this? Wow, harsh. What great friends I have. But still, they did save me from being humiliated so I'll let it go for now. Yet I still can't believe what Tadase-kun did, he made it look so believable and I fell for his trick. His scheme. His plot.

"A-Amu, this isn't what you think it is I swear!" Tadase lied but it was more than obvious that he was not telling the truth. As if I'd believe a word that he'd say, I had more than enough proof to know that he was lying yet he still tried so hard to persuade us in to thinking he wasn't and it was just a joke. "Please believe me guys! It isn't what you think it us, why don't you believe me?"

"Because we've got proof, Tadase. You said it right in front of our faces with your dirty little mouth," Kukai spat, glaring. He was definitely right.

"They say some people deserve second chances… But I think scumbags like you don't so go back to your little mommy and cry all you want, because we're not going to care. Is that clear enough for you?" Rima growled with a fierce looking face.

"You're going to pay for this, Tsukiyomi Ikuto…" Tadase mumbled while Ikuto smirked, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Don't you dare touch me."

"I don't need you to tell me not to, I have common sense unlike you," he fought back.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Simple, as you say. You should have known that Amu and the rest would be around somewhere, listening. You took me to such an open place without thinking, and this is the consequences so really you shouldn't be that surprised," Ikuto explained, looking directly at me.

"You…You…I hate you. I hate you all!" he barked, clenching fists ready to punch someone. He did punch someone actually, and it was Ikuto. Wait… Could it have been that the reason why Ikuto was bruised a few days ago on the field trip was Tadase's doing? It was always possible if Tadase's around somewhere. He then punched Kukai, and it ended in disaster. Ikuto's nose started bleeding and Kukai's cheek had been bruised badly. Nagihiko rolled his sleeves and threw his jacket across the place.

"Kukai! Are you alright?" Utau asked, touching his cheek and kneeling down beside him.

"I-I'm fine Utau, stay back!" Kukai demanded, protecting her.

"But I can't, not when the one I love is getting hit and yet I can't do anything! I want to do something Kukai!" she shouted, tears running down her face. I felt her pain, watching Ikuto suffer in front of me. B-But not that I love him…

"I know what you can do, Utau."

"What? Please, I'll do anything!"

"Get Hinamori and Mashiro out of this place, it's for your own safety Utau." Utau nodded and got us to run to the nearest shop we could find, until I was suddenly grabbed by the wrist. It hurt a lot, the way he was holding me. It wasn't gentle and loving but harsh. Before I knew it, he got a knife out of his pocket and pointed it to my neck. I didn't know what to do, if I moved an inch that knife could be slitting my throat away but I couldn't just stand there!

"Any one dare move and it will be this girl's funeral," Tadase threatened.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted.

"You really are a filthy bastard…" Nagihiko mumbled.

No one knew what to do, we couldn't surrender but if any of us moved then I would have been dead. That's when I saw Utau murmur something to Kukai, but he was shaking his head negatively. She all of a sudden pounced on Tadase, trying to grab the knife but he shook her off and went off guard, which Kukai took the chance to snatch the knife away from his hands and helped me free from Tadase's grasp by kicking him in the stomach.

"Utau you fucking idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Kukai yelled harshly, dropping the knife on the floor but standing on it so Tadase wouldn't be able to get it again.

"I-I'm sorry I just…Wanted to be of some help…" she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Three words guys, get. A. Room." Ikuto rolled his eyes, watching Tadase try and get up from his position. Ikuto punched Tadase in the face, which left a large bruise (that wouldn't go unnoticed, I assure you.) "That's for almost killing Amu. No one touches her without my permission, do you understand?" he grabbed Tadase by his collar and watched him suffer in pain.

"I hate you guys…" Tadase managed to spit out.

"We hate you too," Rima agreed.

Ikuto threw him to a corner and put his foot on him, wondering what to do next. He had definitely had enough but we could still never forgive him for what he was going to do and it was all pretty much my fault. If I hadn't been there at the bowling alley, then he wouldn't have been interested in me and this disaster would never have happened.

"Guys, I'm really sorry for everything…" I apologized with a guilty look.

"Why are you apologizing Amu? _He_ should be the one!" Rima asked, pointing.

"Because if I had never been with any of you, he wouldn't have had met me and this wouldn't happen."

"Amu you reckless idiot…" Ikuto whispered in my ear, pulling me close to him.

"Yeah Amu, it was our fault for even befriending him! So don't blame yourself, anyone would be interested in you. You're amazing and I think I know someone who thinks the same…" Utau giggled, winking at Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto? W-What are you-" I stuttered, embarrassed.

"I promise I'll protect you… I promise I won't let any guy touch you again like that…" What he said really meant something to me. It really really did, but I don't know why. I tried figuring it out, why heart was beating so fast, why I wanted to hold him like this forever but my mind couldn't figure it out. It was too much of a puzzle for me.

"Three words. Get. A. Room," Kukai sniggered, stealing his line.

"You better shut up Souma before I snap your neck in to little pieces," Ikuto threatened, breaking apart from our hug.

"Ooh and what you going to do to me eh? Use your super awesome cat powers?"

"Shut up you little… Brat. I'd rather die than give Utau to you."

"Too bad, she's already my girlfriend and you can't do anything about it!"

"Utau! Why didn't you tell me about your relationship with the soccer creep?" Ikuto snapped.

"W-Well I knew this would happen so I let you figure it out on your own…" she babbled, fiddling with her fingers.

"Guys shut up, you're hurting my ears!" Rima yelled as she covered her ears.

"You shut up, Barbie!" Utau criticized.

"_Barbie_? I think you're talking about yourself, blondie!"

"How dare you!"

"Whoa whoa guys, calm down," Kukai piped up, trying to calm them down.

"Shut up!" Rima shouted at him.

"You did NOT just tell my boyfriend to shut up."

"And what if I did? What are you going to do to me?" All of a sudden, Utau pulled Rima's hair, causing her to scream and Rima did the same.

"Girls, calm down!" Nagihiko timidly spoke, not knowing what do.

"Nagihiko. Here's a word of advice, never - and I mean never - get in involved in a cat fight," Ikuto wisely told him, patting him on the back.

"But then how are we meant to stop it?" Nagihiko questioned, sighing deepily.

"Watch and learn." Nagihiko nodded. "Utau, I just heard that they're going to open a new ramen shop across our road and they need people like you to try their new ramen for free, Kukai wants to come with you."

"Eh? What? Huh? I do?" Kukai suddenly shouted, unaware of what was happening.

"LET'S GO KUKAI," Utau yelled, grabbing Kukai by the arm and taking him away.

"Rima, do you want to hear a joke?" Nagihiko asked Rima, giving Ikuto a thumbs up.

"It. Better. Be. Good," responded Rima with a glint in her eye.

We all laughed together, until we suddenly realized that Tadase was in the corner, moaning about how much he was going to kill us. Of course, he was too weak to hurt any of us at the moment so we didn't need to be worried. He kept cursing under his breath, thinking we wouldn't hear. I can't believe I actually thought he was such a good person. You did have to admit however, he was a good actor (a tiny bit better than Rima, a tiny bit) so you couldn't really blame yourself, you know?

"We should call the police," Ikuto stated.

"Spreading rumours isn't something the police have time for dealing with, Ikuto…" Rima said.

"No, for carrying a knife around and almost murdering Amu."

"What Ikuto just said is true," Nagihiko agreed.

"Let's do it then, what are we standing around for?" Rima asked, stabbing the numbers on to her cell phone and started talking to the person on the line. After a few minutes they came and took him away, but none of us knew what they were going to do to Tadase. Ikuto thought community service for a month would be good for him, but as long as he's away from our sight no one really cares.

The weekends flew by like two minutes, except for Sunday which I spent babysitting Ami because my parents went out for dinner, but when it was finally Monday I couldn't do anything but sigh. Yet for some strange reason, I had a feeling inside me which was tingling with happiness, maybe because Tadase was finally out of the way? Probably so.

Anyway, I arrived late (not surprising) and was greeted by everyone in my class. My first period was drama with Sanjou-sensei – Utau's favourite teacher – which I had with Ikuto only. Shame on me. Well, shame on the teachers but whatever. When I got to the class, it was quite empty except for the fact that Ikuto was leaning against the classroom window, gazing at the view. It was raining outside since it _was_ December after all. Soon, it was probably going to snow.

"Hey," Ikuto said to me, not turning to my direction.

"Hey, you look pretty tired," I replied.

"Really? That's strange."

"How come?"

"I slept like a baby last night." I could tell he was lying.

"Liar."

"I don't lie to you."

"Then make it sound more convincible at least!"

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"You start licking your lips randomly."

"Damn, you're the only one that knows… Wait, how did you find out? No one told you did they?"

"No, you did it ever since elementary school. Remember that one time you told me Rima wanted a talk with me in the janitor's closet and then you locked me in there to get me back for throwing water balloons at you? That's when I realized. Plus, you do it out of nowhere which just looks really strange," I explained, using hand gestures at the same time.

"If it looked strange, others would notice it."

"True…"

"Which means…"

"Which means?"

"Which means _you've_ been stalking me, Amu."

"T-That is so not true!"

"It so is true."

Unexpectedly, he walked forward as I moved back and then trapped me in a corner, hands by my sides. Hot and flushed, I tried pushing him away but I was too weak. "I-Ikuto…What are you doing…?" He smirked and licked my cheek. Yes, licked it. I squealed and frantically moved my arms up and down, wanting some space. We were only a few _centimetres_ apart. Ikuto leaned in closer and closer, until…

"Where's Sanjou-sensei?" he asked, walking back to the window and hiding his smirk. I really, _really_ hate that guy. That perverted cat idiot, how dare he mess with me! Though I have to admit, he does smell of apples… It kind of smells nice, almost refreshing. Wait, what am I saying?

"I-I-I I d-don't k-know…" I blubbered, not knowing what to say, until he started smirking evilly.

"You look like a tomato right now," he described, drawing a tomato in the air.

"Shut up! It was your fault!" I argued back.

"Yeah but it's not like you tried to pull me away."

"Yes I did-"

"_Once._ Is that the best you can do?"

"But I-"

"If I hadn't known better, I'd think you were in love with me." In love?

"W-W-What are you talking about?"

"The klutz is stuttering, that's a sign."

"J-Just because I-I'm stuttering doesn't mean I…"

"So you do?"

"I never said that!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No you didn't," I accidently spluttered, confused.

"No you didn't?" He repeated me.

"No I didn't?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Grr… Ikuto, I hate you!"

_"I love you too, klutz."_


	9. Unexpected

**Klutz!**

Damnit, school is just getting nearer and nearer, which means I can't update as often. Sorry guys. D: The latest I'll be updating will probably be every week, if not every two weeks. I'm sure I can get this story done by then, however, since I'm planning on having no more than fifteen chapters since I've got another good idea I'm probably going to start on after this story. ^^

Thank you for the reviews as well!

* * *

><p>"<em>I guess we are who we are for a lot of reasons. And maybe we'll never know most of them. But even if we don't have the power to choose where we come from, we can still choose where we go from there."<em>

"_You see things and say why but I dream things that never were and say why not."_

* * *

><p><strong>( Amu's POV )<strong>

It was period three which was spent with Utau and Rima in History. Our first task was to answer some questions in the textbook, but no one was really listening to the teacher or doing what they were told so we just chatted throughout the whole of the lessons. We're not the most obedient students, you can say.

As the teacher finally finished droning on about World War One, we were set a task to get in to groups of threes and do a role-play. The role play had to be no longer than five minutes and must contain valuable information about the time. Rima, Utau and I all decided to make it up on the spot and improvise since Rima was the best at history; she knew everything and was good at acting. It was useful having her around. We took this chance to have a girly conversation between ourselves without the teacher noticing.

"This is boring," Utau moaned with two hands on her hips.

"Tell me about it!" I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"It's the most boring for the kid that already knows everything the teacher's going on about, do as known as me…" Rima was right, but at the same time she was lucky she got good grades and that. I get okay grades, just not the best like some people (as known as Ikuto.)

"But on the bright side…" I started, unsure what to say next.

"There is no bright side, dummy," Utau shrugged, folding her arms.

"Amu, this is more boring than watching Kukai play soccer. And that's an accomplishment!" Rima criticized. Wow, now that was going too far. Let's hope they didn't start a fight in the middle of the lesson.

"Oh no she didn't!" Utau gasped. Yeah, the next war was about to break out.

"Oh yes I did."

"Well actually, watching Nagihiko dance is more boring than this dumb old lesson!" Utau shouted with the famous Tsukiyomi family smirk. It really did run in the family, it was the spitting image of Ikuto's one. Wait, why am I thinking of him at this time?

"You haven't even watched Nagihiko dance, and he's pretty good at it for your information!"

"I have, actually. New year's day."

"You little-"

"Guys! Why are we fighting? Just a minute ago, we were talking about how boring this lesson is. Get a grip, jeeze; it was even worse yesterday with Tadase when Rima was called Barbie. Just shut up, alright?" I interrupted, holding Rima back. She had some pretty sharp nails too.

"Sorry Amu…" they both apologized, bowing their heads with guilty faces.

"It's alright. So, what do we do now?" I asked, looking at the worksheets that were given to us.

"No clue. Rima, do you have any idea?"

"Nope. This sucks, none of the boys are even here to liven things up and the boys that _are_ here are duller than the teacher. I didn't think that would even be possible," Rima had a pretty harsh way of words even though everything she says normally is true.

"What have we got after history?" Utau asked as I got my homework planner which also contained our schedule.

"Best class ever, geography with everyone else!" I exclaimed, jumping in the air. Geography always was the best because we hardly did any work and Utau, Rima, Kukai, Nagihiko, Yaya and Kairi, Ikuto and I were all together in the same class.

"Woohoo!" Utau yelled so loudly the teacher raised an eyebrow and came over to our group, examining our books. We were meant to write a script for the role-play. We're busted, unless Rima can figure out an excuse.

"I do not see any work here. What are you three up to?" the teacher asked, hitching her glasses higher and folding her arms with a stern look. Thankfully, I could see a sparkle in Rima's eye which meant she had an idea. I know my best friend way too well…

"Well I just came out of the ladies room but Utau and Amu needed me to complete the script since I'm the main character in the role-play and they had to ask for opinion first without doing anything else," she carefully explained.

"I see. But next time Mashiro-san, please tell me if you're going to the ladies room. What am I going to do if there's a fire? Everyone's going to think you got lost in the fire, so please." Rima nodded obediently and smiled quickly once the teacher was out of the way.

"You're such a good actress…" I whispered in her ear, giggling. But weirdly, she didn't want her future anything to do with acting. It was strange, since she was so good at it.

"Not really." Is she kidding?

"I hate to admit it, but you're better than me," Utau confessed.

"Thanks."

"We better get back to work if we want to stay out of trouble though, the teacher is watching us. Don't look at her!" I mumbled, avoiding her at all costs. It was almost like she was stalking us from far away, just to try and get us in to trouble. That's what most teachers are like in Seiyo High so I'm not surprised.

"Alright guys, let's get started!" Utau shouted, loud enough for the teacher to hear. We both nodded and crowded round the table, scribbling down notes instantly with Rima's help. She started informing us on some facts as we wrote everything down and we finally managed to shoo the teacher away.

"Thanks Rima! We owe you one!" I grinned.

"No problem, I'm here anytime you need me."

When all of the role plays were shown in class, the bell eventually rang and we ran for our life out of that wretched room. Geography was in room 206, a floor above our history room. On our way, we saw Kukai, Nagihiko and Ikuto chatting together. They had just come back from Gym and were looking quite hot and sweaty. No, not hot in _that_ way. When they saw us walking up the stairs, Nagihiko tugged at Rima's blouse (making her fall backwards) and she landed in Nagihiko's arms wrapped her neck to protect her from falling down the stairs.

"What do you think you're doing, purple head?" she glared.

"You never change!" he replied, letting her go.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks to you, I could've gotten myself killed!"

"Yeah but thanks to me, you were saved. So be grateful."

"No way in hell!"

"Rima's stubborn as ever," I stated, chuckling.

"You just noticed?" Utau asked, rolling her eyes.

"Not really, I noticed sixteen years ago."

"Whoa, you were childhood friends?" Nagihiko asked, interested all of a sudden.

"Yeah. We know each other's dislikes, like, interests, hobbies, whatever you name." Everyone raised an eyebrow and tested us.

"Okay then, what does Rima like doing best?"

"Reading gag mangas." Rima nodded and gave me a thumbs up. They all looked at each other (except Ikuto) with surprised looks while walking to our geography room.

The room was crammed full with other students crowding round our teacher who was planning to leave today. Everyone except us had either flowers or chocolate in their hands, pleading for the teacher to accept it. She was the most famous teacher in the school because of her kindness and generosity towards her students, but she was moving to another country to live with her family so she couldn't stay in Japan any more. Because of this, we didn't have a proper lesson, we were allowed to talk and do what we liked which was rare for a teacher to provide such a lesson, although it wasn't really a lesson.

We all sat at the back of the class, joining two tables together to make one big one.

"Oh shoot! No way!" Utau panicked, searching her bag.

"What?" we all shouted at her.

"I forgot my cell phone!" How can anyone forget their cell phone to school?

"And they say girls die without having their phones…" Kukai rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up, clumsy brain," Utau insulted.

"Me? Clumsy brain? You're the one who lost your damn phone!"

"You brought your soccer to geography class, Kukia. How dumb can anyone get?"

"That's our Utau, starting fights with everyone," Ikuto smirked.

"I do not! Do you want a piece of me? Oh wait…" Everyone chuckled and then suddenly glanced over at me, it was almost creepy.

"W-What?" I asked, anxiously. They were still looking at me. "Guys don't stare like that! I-It's freaky!"

"Say Amu," Utau started. "What were you and Ikuto doing in drama today at period one? Some kid started a rumour that you guys were making out." Ikuto smirked and slid his arms around my waist. That sneaky cat! So he knew it all along, that there was a person watching us. I reddened and bit my lip, not knowing what to say.

"W-W-Well of c-course no-" I stuttered before being interrupted by a loud slam of the door. It was Yaya and Kairi, back from doing some duties requested by the principal. They came over to our table and waved.

"Hey guys! Yaya hasn't seen any of you for a loooong time!" she spoke, giggling.

"Hello Yaya-chan, good to see you!" Nagihiko politely greeted while shaking hands with Kairi.

"You too, Nagi!"

"Hey Yuiki!" Kukai spoke, waving.

"Hey hey heeeeyy!"

"Hi Yaya," Rima and I both welcomed.

"So, what were we all talking about?" she asked, sitting on a chair next to Kairi.

"Amu and Ikuto."

"About the make out rumour? I heard I heard!" she giggled, doing an evil face and then looking at us both suspiciously. "Is it true?"

"There's no way that it-" I tried to say.

"Duh," Ikuto lied.

"Guys stop interrupting-"

"SERIOUSLY?" everyone shouted together.

"I'm telling you it's-"

"Yes, seriously."

"No way! You're already a couple?" they shouted, again.

"But I'm not-"

"Yeah."

"Stop interrupting me!" They all suddenly turned around to see my face, red as an apple and then started laughing hysterically. "W-What are you guys laughing at?"

"You!" they all shouted, still laughing.

"You're as red as a strawberry, Hinamori!" Kukai chuckled, pointing at me.

"S-Shut up!"

"We're fooling with you. We know you and Ikuto wouldn't do that, you hate him anyway so," Rima confessed after controlling her laughter. I was hurt by that. Whoever said that I hated him? It's not that I hate Ikuto, I just get embarrassed.

"I don't hate him…" I murmured quietly, hoping he would hear. I wasn't sure whether he did or didn't because he completely ignored me, and so did everyone else. They probably didn't hear, but there wasn't really a point telling them again since they'd just laugh. But I really, really don't.

The bell finally went for lunch and everyone cheered. We all planned to eat in the school grounds, but I had other plans. "Guys, go on without me. I'm eating in the school rooftops," I told them, waving. They all nodded and went off without me. Without a doubt, the school rooftops were somewhere to go to if you need time to think or you just need some peace. It was rarely packed full of people so it was perfect. I wasn't stressed out or anything, just a bit tired and had a headache so a place full of noisy people wasn't going to be the solution.

I put my lunch down on the floor while I leaned against the wall and ate my lunch peacefully. With a loud creak, the door opened slowly and it was Ikuto, carrying his lunch bought from the canteen behind his back. "Yo," he greeted, sitting down next to me.

"Why aren't you with the others?" I asked, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"You looked lonely so I thought you might have needed some company."

"Well I don't." I didn't mean to be that rude, it just blurted out unexpectedly.

"You can't make me go back, either way."

"Good."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Ikuto…"

"What is it?"

"You don't think… I hate you or anything?" To be honest, I don't know why I even asked that. I was just curious and wanted to know.

"What's this all of a sudden?"

"I-I just wanted to know…"

"If you want me to be honest, the way you act around me, it makes me think you do. But you don't, do you?"

"No! I don't! You're someone special to me!"

"Then why did you tell me you hated me today in drama?"

"I-It's just I was really embarrassed…And I… I didn't know what to do. You did something really unexpected as well earlier on so…"

"Unexpected?"

"Yeah."

"Like _this_?" I looked at him confusedly, but then out of the blue, he crashed his lips on to mine, while sliding his arms round my waist. I was too stunned for words.

* * *

><p>SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! D:<p>

I hope the kiss made up for it though. XD

By the way, this IS a filler chapter, but you'll understand why in the next one. ;D


	10. To Accept Or To Decline His Feelings

**Klutz!**

Yay! Thanks for all the reviews, they all made me 'awwwwww I have the best readers in the world :D.'

On with the story c:!

* * *

><p>"<em>As people grow up, they realize it becomes less important to have friends, and more important to have real ones."<em>

"_Sometimes, you just can't tell anybody how you really feel. Not because you don't know why, not because you don't know the purpose, not because you don't trust them, but because you can't find them the right words to make them understand."_

* * *

><p><strong>( Amu's POV )<strong>

"Ikuto! What's wrong with you today?" I shouted as I pulled away from him, not sure whether to be angry or sad. When we broke apart, he pressed his lips back on to mine. It felt like a bittersweet moment between us. Ikuto pushed me back, making him on top of me and then started tangle his fingers through my hair. I didn't know what to do, any minute now there could be a stranger barging in to the rooftops but that didn't seem to bother Ikuto for some odd reason. It made me suddenly feel like Ikuto and I were the only two people in the world at that moment while our lips embraced. When I finally gave in, I wrapped my arms around his neck and waited for him to push us apart. He didn't though, the kiss lasted for quite a long time actually, more than I expected until there was a startling creaking sound of the door.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath, breaking apart to gain breath (we're not immortal...)

Strangely, when I opened my eyes to look, there was no one at the door. "Probably just the wind," I responded, getting back on my feet. Taking out a mirror, I blushed at the sight of hair. It was messy and tangled – thanks to Ikuto – and I didn't have a spare brush on me so I was forced to use my hands as a miniature comb.

"Ikuto, what was that all about-" I turned around to look at him, and then noticed he had vanished without saying another word. "He's… Gone." I touched my bottom lip and felt a tingling sensation inside of me, bouncing around.

After I fixed my hair and put it in a high ponytail with my X clip, I got my lunch and ran straight down to where the others where, down the school grounds. We had twenty minutes left till the bell rang but that twenty minutes could fly by like two seconds. I crossed my fingers, hoping that he wouldn't be there, but luckily he wasn't. Everyone was laughing until they suddenly spotted me and started to wave, one after the other.

"Hey Amu, I thought you were going to eat in the school rooftops?" Utau asked, budging up to give me room to sit (they were sitting on some benches.)

"Oh yeah... About that… Something happened. Have any of you seen Ikuto?" I asked, peering around.

"No, he said he's got some 'business.' Why?" Nagihiko answered.

"When did he say that?"

"Two minutes ago."

"Why are you asking about my brother?" Utau asked, nudging me. "Thought you weren't interested in him."

"I-It's not like that! I was just… Curious. That's all."

"No, something's up with you Amu. That was just the worst lie ever," Rima complained, eating from her bento that her maids made since she was partly rich. Rima was awfully good at looking whether something was the truth, but she wasn't good at finding _out _the truth.

"N-Nothing's up!" I responded with a blush on my face. It was hard to hide my blushes, they just popped up randomly and they're… _Unstoppable_. But they're the key to find out whether I'm lying or not, and Rima knows that because we've been best friends for so long. She's the one I'm afraid of the most.

"I got it!" Utau suddenly yelled, pausing. "She was _doing_ something with Ikuto on the rooftops right?" I bit my lip and crossed my fingers under the table. If they found out, I'd be tortured for the rest of my life.

"What were they doing Utau?" Kukai asked, slamming his hands on the table.

"They…They… I don't know!"

"You're useless…" Rima mumbled.

"It's not like you're helping, Barbie!"

"Excuse me? I was the one who found out she was lying so you can shut your trap."

"How dare you-"

"UTAU!" everyone except me shouted.

"Sorry…"

"Serves you right."

"Rima, you too!" Nagihiko interrupted.

"Okay, I'm sorry…"

"Anyway, Amu, were you doing something with Ikuto on the rooftops?" Utau asked, turning to face me.

"N-N-No way!" I argued, making an X with my hands.

"Well that's that. Utau, you were proven wrong," Rima shrugged.

"Whatever…" Wow, they actually believed that? Even Rima? I'm not such a bad actress at all.

"Who's done eating their lunch?" Yaya asked after a long silence.

"Me," Kukai, Utau and Kairi answered.

"Would you all like to help Yaya with the newspaper club? I heard one of the members got something_ really_ juicy and we're going to write the whole article on it. It's going to take a few pages and we need all the help we can get!" she exclaimed, with hints of mischief in her eyes. I don't have a good feeling about this, whatever the article were about.

"Sure!" they all spoke together, walking by Yaya and chatting on the way.

The newspaper club were all experts at finding out things. If you needed to know something, you'd go to them but there was a price. The price was that you have to tell them a secret about someone that only you know about. It was harsh, but fair as well. When they put up the latest article, the whole school would start gossiping about it instantly and there was always a Tuesday in which it was put up, as known as tomorrow. The articles were all put up in a secret room which none of the teachers knew about, heck, they didn't even know there was a newspaper club, they thought it was a Manga drawing club!

"What do you guys think the new article is going to about?" Nagihiko asked while Rima and I just shrugged.

"Probably just some new rumour that's going around. They never put pictures up for proof as well, so it's not going to be true," Rima explained.

"Yeah..." I agreed, still a little bit worried.

"Do you want to go and ask them?" Nagihiko asked, standing up and putting his wrappers in the bin. "Since Yaya is a member, they might tell us."

"Nah, who cares anyway? Some of the articles can get as crazy as UFO sightings. I mean, seriously? That's just bizarre. And sometimes, they can get as boring as best friend breakups. No one actually cares except them. The type of gossip people actually want is about the popular people, like us. But it's not like they're going to get any information on us since we've got nothing to hide and we're not that stupid to let something slip so easily," Rima believed while Nagihiko nodded.

"That's true, but you shouldn't jinx it. Yaya has never asked people that aren't in the newspaper club to help her and her crew out for the latest article, so it's got to be serious. Don't let your guard down, and make sure there isn't anyone following you. If you do, you're dead meat. Understand?" Nagihiko insisted wisely.

"Yeah, good idea. Come on then, we can't stay here forever. Where are we going to go while the others are with Yaya and the crew?" I agreed, looking around. "Guys, did you just see that?" I said this because I saw a sudden flash of blue, but then it vanished in to thin air. I'm not sure if it was just my imagination though.

"See what, Amu?" Nagihiko asked while sitting under the shade of an oak tree.

"Oh… Nevermind." It was probably my imagination then.

"Guys…" Rima faltered. "I'm a bit worried."

"How come?" I asked.

"If the newspaper club gets some gossip on us with pictures and proof, even Yaya can't stop them since she's not the head of the newspaper club and we might be embarrassed for the rest of our time in high school. What are we going to do then?" she stammered with clenched fists.

"We have to stick up for our mates. Even in the toughest times, we promised each other we're going to be there for one another. Plus, it might not even be true! It could be photoshopped for all we know and the truth is top priority. Don't let a couple of paragraphs bring you down," Nagihiko announced with no hesitations.

"Rima, it's like you to be this down so cheer up. The likely of it being about us is zero percent so don't worry!" I cheered her up with a smile.

"Thanks. Amu, Nagihiko, want to walk home with me today?" we all nodded and high fived.

After school, we all walked together while chatting on the way. The lesson before I had was gym with Rima (no Ikuto, thankfully. I'm hoping to avoid him at all costs this week.)

"I haven't seen Ikuto much today," Nagihiko suddenly commented out of the blue. "Have you, Amu?"

"W-W-Well duh, at geography!" I stuttered with a small blush.

"No Amu, I think Nagihiko means after that. At lunch, he totally disappeared. I think something's going on with him," Rima explained.

"O-Oh? Really? W-Well let's h-hope he's alright."

"Yeah. And why are you stuttering so much?" she curiously asked, one hand on her chin.

"I-I'm not!" Damn, done it again.

"You just did it now. Is there something going on?"

"Absolutely not! I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Definite."

"Well alright then, but can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you go to the school rooftops, suddenly come to the school grounds and then ask about Ikuto? It was a bit… Random," she asked, trying to get Amu to bring the truth out.

"R-Really? I just felt like asking because I didn't see him sitting with you guys. And I got bored by myself on the rooftops, you know? I was l-lonely," I lied, trying to make it convincible. I wasn't sure if Rima believed it or not because she wasn't looking at me straight in the eye, but down at the ground.

"I see." Yeah, she probably didn't believe it. Although I felt guilty for not telling my own best friend that Ikuto and I… kissed, it couldn't be helped because I was just too uncomfortable to tell anyone about it. No one knows at the moment, and they're not ever _going _to know. Hopefully.

"Guys," Nagihiko paused with a frown. "There's something following us…" he mumbled quietly.

"W-What?"

"Looks like the article is going to be about one of us then, if it's someone from the newspaper club," Rima guessed as I gulped.

"It's coming from the bush over there…" Nagihiko observed, walking over to it. We definitely heard a snap of a twig, so we had to make sure that he didn't get away with valuable information. He searched the bushes, but there was no one there. Unfortunately, they ran away with some info that could cost us our _lives_. Just great. "This is not good…" he murmured, biting his nail.

"What do we do now?" Rima asked as she came over to Nagihiko and put her hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

"We should separate ways from now so we can see who the stalker is writing the article about. If you hear the stalker, call one of us and we'll come over. Is that alright, guys?" he explained, pointing to his cell phone. Rima and I looked at each other and nodded while waving to say good bye.

As I walked home by myself, I made sure to look out for anyone who was near me. Thankfully, I couldn't hear a single noise, but that didn't mean I could let my guard down. Anything could happen, Nagihiko taught me that. As I checked my phone constantly to see if there were any missed calls, I heard a few footsteps behind me. I turned around to face the person, and then realized it was Ami, embracing me unexpectedly. Maybe she was the one that Nagihiko thought was stalking us? I'd be sure to ask her.

"Onee-chan!" she shouted, cuddling me sweetly.

"Ami! What are you doing here?"

"I was lonely and I was looking for you."

"How long have you been following me?"

"I just saw you now." Then that must mean it wasn't here following us when I was with Rima and Nagihiko.

"Oh, I see…"

"Is something wrong, onee-chan?"

"No, nothing at all. Come on Ami, let's go home." She slipped her hand in to mine and we walked together while I was careful of the sounds around us.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of the raining. It was pouring viciously and there were just a few minutes left till my alarm went so I decided to get out of bed straight away. I put my uniform on straight away and brushed my teeth lazily, forgetting about the newspaper club's new article. When I was done, I head out without an umbrella and rushed to the school gates, not worrying that my uniform was completely soaked.

As I opened my locker to get my books, everyone was either glaring or looking at me in a strange way. _Everyone_ that I passed. This was bizarre; it was the first time anything like this happened. I even heard Saaya, one of Ikuto's irritating fan girls call me a bitch under her breath, thinking I wouldn't hear. In a hurried manner, Rima rushed to me while panting and dragged me to the school basement (which was where the newspaper article was hidden) and stopped midway, biting her lip. I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Amu… You promised to tell me everything. Yet why… Why didn't you tell me?" she mumbled with a disappointed face which was hidden by her bangs.

"Hid what? I haven't hidden anything from you!"

"Liar!" she shouted, running down the stairs. The basement was crowded, and once I entered, everyone made way for me and Rima pointed to the newspaper which in the middle was a picture of… Ikuto and I. But not just any picture. A picture of him on _top_ of me while kissing on the rooftops. Not to mention the picture was the size of an A4 size piece of paper!

The title was: _'School's heartthrobs busted!' _and there was approximately four pages just written on us. I couldn't_ believe_ this.

"So? Are you still going to try and make me think you're lying?" I watched as Ikuto walked down the steps, glaring at the picture. He stood next to me and started to scan through the writing.

It wrote, _"Yesterday at lunch, Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori - as known as the school's most popular students - were caught making out even though they're not dating yet! Or could they be hiding their relationship?_

_One of our crew, Suzuki Seichiro, caught them by accident. They were full on kissing, but he wasn't sure if there were any tongues involved. When Hinamori-san went to eat lunch with her friends after that, she acted like there was nothing going on between them. Same with Tsukiyomi-kun, he was questioned by his sister but he refused to tell her anything going on between them. After school, Hinamori-san decided to lie to her best friend, Rima Mashiro about her secret boyfriend even though they've known each other for sixteen years." _That's not everything it said, just the most important bits about it.

"R-Rima, I-"

"Save it Amu. That's goodbye to our friendship. Thanks for lying to me; I really appreciate it, now that I know you're not a true friend to me." With that said, Rima ran out of the basement and to her first period which wasn't with me but with everyone else except Ikuto and I.

Everyone's looks were locked on to me, making it hard to talk without seeming awkward. All of a sudden, Ikuto snatched the newspaper which was pinned on a dusty notice board, crumpled it up and hauled me away by the arm. He took me to the same area where we kissed and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Sorry," he said with a look of disappointment.

"_Sorry?_ Is that all you've got to say for yourself? You've made the whole school hate me, thanks to your fucking fan girls and you've broken my best friend and I apart! And you say sorry? What's _wrong _with you?" I ranted at him.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me you ask? I'll tell you what's wrong with me. I'm in love with you. A klutz. Is that a good enough reason?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Truth is top priority."<em>

* * *

><p>Hope you liked~!<p>

All reviews appreciated! :3333


	11. An Apology Accepted

**Klutz!**

Hey guys! Okay so, I'm trying to get this story done as fast as I can but not too fast since I'll start rushing it and it will sound sloppy, because I've got TWO ideas now, but one of them isn't Shugo Chara. D: **SO. I was THINKING (note that I said thinking) that I should probably end this fanfic in the next chapter or two, because it's for the better, really. Don't get me wrong though! I'm starting a new Amuto fanfic after this (only downside is that I'm going to take longer to update) so hopefully it's going to make up for the fact that I'm ending this fic early. ^_~**

Sooo anyhow, thank you for your lovely and inspiring reviews! After reading them, they make me want to get back up on my laptop and start typing away! :3

* * *

><p>"<em>Next time you think of beautiful things, don't forget to count yourself in."<em>

"_Great minds discuss ideas, average minds discuss events, and small minds discuss people."_

* * *

><p><strong>( Amu's POV )<strong>

I stood perfectly still for a moment or two, with his words ringing around my head. It was impossible. It must be a dream. Those words would never come out of Ikuto's mouth, never. He practically ruined my life just a year ago and then he goes and says he loves me? No, it's not possible. I started to laugh hysterically, not knowing what to do then suddenly stopped after noticing his glare.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Because you're funny."

"That wasn't a joke, Amu. I meant it. You know me better than anyone, am I lying?" And then I realized. He was telling the truth. "Exactly."

"I…Ikuto… I…" I stuttered, unsure of what to say next. There was a long silence.

"I thought you knew."

"You thought I knew? After teasing and pulling pranks on me for so long? You though I_ knew? _You obviously don't understand a girl's heart!"

"And you don't understand a guy's either! It's just that I've liked you for years, but I just realized it… A few days ago when Tadase got interested in you. I asked myself why I was so jealous to let another guy just come and talk to you. But then it kind of went downhill from then," he explained, looking in to my eyes. I didn't like it, the way he looked at me. It made me feel edgy, shy._ Nervous _almost. But sometimes, it was dangerous enough to make my heart skip a beat.

How was I meant to respond?

"Ikuto…" I managed to say.

"You don't have to give me your answer just yet. Take your time. But before that, make sure you make up with Rima. She's a true friend and you don't get many of those nowadays. And by the way…"

"Yeah?"

"You know when the door opened yesterday at lunch on the rooftops?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I was suspicious about that, so I looked around the rooftops after you left and saw a member of the newspaper club snooping around. I threatened him to rip those photos up but it looks like he didn't. Sorry."

"It's not like it's your fault, Ikuto. You tried, and that's all that you can do. I thought you kissed me knowing that a member of the newspaper club was around, just to get attention…"

"Amu, I would never do that. Because I love you." At that moment, I felt like the toast I had for breakfast did a somersault in my stomach. "See you later."

"W-Wait! Ikuto!" I shouted, watching him walk away. That doesn't make sense, I could hardly figure out what to say when he was around but when he's gone I can write paragraphs on it!

"Do what I told you."

'_Make up with Rima.'_

There was no time to waste; the bell would ring in about twenty minutes. It would take roughly five minutes just to get to get to Rima's first class which was drama (Amu had it with Ikuto) so she had to be quite quick. She ignored all those glares on the way and when she got to the door, Amu gulped and opened the door. Everyone in the class gave her dirty looks, except her friends and Rima who hadn't even noticed she was there. Amu went up to them and stood next to Rima, who was giving her a frown.

"Hinamori, hey," Kukai greeted, not so cheerful as always.

"What do you want?" she harshly complained.

"I just wanted to say sorry, Rima! Sorry to all of you!" I apologized, bowing.

"Apology not accepted," Rima snapped.

"Rima, give Amu a chance to speak!" Utau demanded, smiling at me.

"Fine, whatever…" she gave in.

"So, what's going on with you and Ikuto?" Utau wanted to know while the others nodded in agreement.

"If I tell you this, you all have to swear on your lives to keep it a secret, alright?" I ordered.

"We all pinky promise. Pinky promises are serious business you know," they all chanted.

"Alright. Well, Ikuto kind of… C-Confessed to me today. To tell you the truth, I don't know what the kiss was about. It just happened and we got carried away…" I mumbled, trying not to stutter.

"Well that's not a surprise," Nagihiko spoke.

"What?" I stammered in shock.

"He's liked you since you guys knew each other. He just didn't know it. And then he started to_ love_ you ever since Tadase came in. Does your dense brain understand that?" Rima explained.

"But the question is, are you going to return his feelings Amu?" Utau asked with a serious look on her face.

"I don't know Utau, I really don't. It's hard to even convince myself that he likes me, after pulling so many pranks. He's gotten me in trouble so many times and it wasn't even my fault!"

"Amu, that was when you guys were eleven. Give it a damn rest!"

"But…"

"You're just denying it that he likes you. You said he said it to you in person as well, so why are you trying so hard? It's not like you even like him back so it wouldn't matter," Kukai asked.

"Don't make assumptions!" I bellowed, covering my mouth to realize what I had just said.

"Whoa whoa whoa! So you do like him? Since when? Why? How? What? You haven't drunk out of a love potion have you? Tell me everything!" Yaya quizzed while my head asked me the same questions.

"It's not like that!"

"For god's sake Amu! It's SO simple but you're making it hard, you stubborn fool. It's either you like him or not damnit," Rima complained, slamming her hand on the table.

"Rima-chan, calm down!" Nagihiko spoke, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry…"

"I know Rima, I know. But it's not as simple as that, because I'm just as confused as my feelings as you are. But that's not what I came for guys," I explained.

"Then what did you come for?" Rima asked.

"Guys… I wanted to apologize. I lied to you. I acted like nothing happened. I didn't listen to you guys yet you've all been with me through the ups and the downs and it's my entire fault. I don't deserve such good friends like all of you. I'm a lucky girl. Especially you Rima, I lied to you when we're best friends and we swore that we would tell each other everything. None of you know how upset I am for doing such a horrible thing. Will you ever forgive me? I understand if you don't because I don't deserve such an apology. But know that I will always be in your debt and nothing will ever stop me from loving you guys. You're the best friend I've always wanted, but now I've done something terrible. Thank you for always been there for me through the tough times and no matter what I'll never lie to one of you ever again!"

Every word I had said was true. No one knew how upset I was, no one. It felt like my world was breaking in to two pieces after breaking up with just one of them. My best friends are the family I got to choose and no one can replace them.

"Hinamori, you said you'll never lie to one of us again, right?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Then tell us… How do you feel about Ikuto?" Utau asked with a stern looking face. I froze. That was the horrifying question I was dreading. "And don't say you don't know." Damn.

"I like him…" I gulped.

"You _what_?" they all shouted.

"…But I don't like him."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Utau shouted.

Sighing, I bit my lip and put my left hand to my cheek, not knowing what to respond with. It was confusing, Ikuto's feelings. One minute he'd be teasing me, the next he'd be saying how he'd be protecting me from any other guy like Tadase. But he probably thought the same to me; he must think I'm confusing too. It's true, sometimes I'm blushing, and sometimes I'm randomly ranting at him over nothing. But if I could understand my feelings better, everything would be okay again. Everything. Even if it meant me rejecting him, things would go back to normal and it wouldn't be so awkward between us.

"Guys, give her some space. It's not like she wants to feel that way, right?" Rima spoke up for me, coming to my side and smiling. I've got my best friend back, finally!

"Amu-chan, you need to understand something," Nagihiko started to explain.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever your choice will be, it has to be something you're making, not just because you want to make Ikuto happy or you don't want to disappoint us. If you reject him, that's alright because if he's really in love with you then he'll understand and will move on. We will understand too, no one can force you in to anything and no one can choose who you want to be in love with either so don't listen to them if they do, alright?"

"Thank you, Nagihiko. Thanks to all of you for understanding what I'm going through because it's not easy. I owe you all one, guys," I happy told them, standing up.

"Don't mention it; we're here anytime you want us, Ami-chii!" Yaya cheered.

"Amu, don't ever forget Nagihiko's words," Rima reminded me.

"Yeah, whether you like him or not is your own choose. You've got your own fate in your hands and sorry about being so harsh on you earlier," Utau apologized, patting me on the back.

"Hinamori, we're all behind you no matter what your choice is. So do what you got to do and get it over and done with, Ikuto isn't going to wait forever!" Kukai encouraged with his signature thumbs up.

I felt like I had just won the lottery. No actually, I was even happier. There wasn't a girl as lucky as me to have such amazing best friends to forgive her after telling them a massive fib. Nodding, I headed down to the basement and saw a whole crowd of people around the newspaper which was reprinted after Ikuto crumpled it up. I poked someone from behind; they jumped out of shock and ran for their life. Then everyone did the same until I blocked the exit.

"Alright you lot, just so you know, Ikuto and I are not in a relationship, get that in your brain alright?" I shouted, pointing at all of them while they nodded.

"B-But Hinamori-san, you can't say that when we've got proof you guys w-were k-kissing!" a student piped up.

"Just because we were kissing doesn't mean we're dating. You're all so silly. It's complicated right now, but wouldn't you think we'd_ tell _you if we were dating?" they all nodded again, still frightened. "Good, now if we do-"

"Hinamori-san, would you go out with Tsukiyomi-kun if he asked you?" someone else asked. It's not like he hasn't already…

"W-Well I-"

"You're unsure about your feelings right?"

"Well… It's not like that… I just…"

"Whatever you do, don't listen to the voices in your head. Listen to your heart."

With a screeching noise, the bell rang for our first class. I ran up the stairs and curled myself in to a ball, thinking of what to do. Listening to my heart wasn't as easy as I thought it was. Nothing is easy nowadays.

"Amu?" a voice behind me popped up. It was Ikuto, holding out his hand.

"I-Ikuto…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry, I'm absolutely fine."

"You may fool Utau with that face, but you're not fooling me. Come on, tell me."

"I'm confused…"

"About…?"

"My feelings."

"The others might have told you this but… No one's forcing you on anything. Take your time. Amu, you come above all, don't listen to those who force you in to things because they're not worth your time. If you don't like me, just come out and say it. I'd rather have that than you say you love me back because if you don't do it at your own free will, there's no point."

"I hate everyone for being so wise…"

"You are wise. You just don't show it much."

"Right…"

"Don't believe me if you don't want to, but I've stopped lying. Look in to my eyes if you still think I'm lying."

"No."

"Why?"

"B-Because…"

"That's not a reason. Tell me."

"I just don't want to."

"I'm not the cookie monster; I'm not going to eat you. Just tell me why, it's easy."

"That's not the point…"

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is…" And then it hit me. My feelings. What I had been denying all along. "Ikuto, I-"

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it!<p>

All reviews appreciated. ^-^


	12. Interrupted!

**Klutz!**

Oh my god guys I love you all to bits, your reviews make me laugh, happy, and they even make me jump up and down in my room! Thanks to all of you, especially to those who have said this is a really good fanfic because I kept worrying you wouldn't like the chapters but now that I see you like it, I'm free of worries! :DD

So I have come to a conclusion that _**chapter thirteen is going to be the last chapter **_(Unless I'm dedicated to writing a sequel/I'll carry it on which probably won't happen...) but I repeat, I have a new Amuto fanfic coming out on the first of September or somewhere around then! X3

* * *

><p>"<em>There are a lot of people that call you by your name. But there is only one person who can make it sound so damn special."<em>

"_Isn't it strange how love can be the happiest thing ever, but it also causes the most pan? And yet everyone still searches for it."_

* * *

><p><strong>( Amu's POV )<strong>

"Ikuto, I-"

"Hinamori-san, Tsukiyomi-kun, what are you doing here?" the principle called out with a firm voice, kneeling down to our level. "You should be in class! Do I have to take you there or are you responsible for your own actions?"

"N-No miss, we can take ourselves there…" I mumbled, furious that she interrupted something so important. Damn principle, I've never liked her. No one does actually; she's got quite a few haters including me. The principle nodded and walked away with eyes locked on to us. Ikuto slipped his hand in to mine and started walked to Gym which we had to change quickly for since we came in late.

Our Gym teacher was walking outside of the changing rooms (there was two, one for the boys and one for the girls) so there was no possible way in to getting in to them without getting caught. "There's plan B," Ikuto stated, with a smirk. He was up to something; it was obvious by the look of his face.

"What's plan B?" I whispered to make sure no one heard us.

"We get changed together in the janitor's closet." Now I see why he was smirking. Evil thing, as if I'd agree to that. "Or we can get an after school detention." Ikuto really is evil; he knows I've got soccer practise with Kukai after school!

"Fine, but you better not look at me. If you do, I'm going to do something so mean to you I haven't even thought what I'm going to do to you yet."

"That didn't make any sense, klutz." He rolled his eyes smugly and hauled me in to the closet, closing the door without making any sound. Clever guy.

The janitor's closet was big enough to fit up to ten people, but it stunk of sweat and was crammed full of cleaning supplies, mops, aprons, and pretty much everything to do with cleaning. It was quite dusty and desperately needed a makeover but as if the school would waste their money on something like that, it's not every day two people get changed in there to their gym uniform.

"T-_This _is where we're getting changed?" I complained, moaning and dumping my Gym bag to the furthest corner of the closet.

"Yeah, we've got no choice. Now change, I'll turn away." Turned the opposite direction as me, completely away. It wasn't like him, you'd think he'd try and help me change or something…

"C-Can I trust you?"

"If you want to."

"F-Fine but one peek and you're d-dead! Is that a deal?"

"Deal, whatever you want _princess_." Princess? Seriously?

I took my tie off first, but unsure whether to take my blouse off. "Don't worry, I'm not going to look. Take your time." I nodded and took it off and then replaced it with my Gym top. It was plain white, quite boring if you want me to be honest. I took my leg warmers off next, my shoes and then finally my skirt.

"You're not looking right?" I asked him, not daring to turn around.

"I told you already, you can trust me."

"A-Alright…" I put my gym bottoms on, put my hair in to two buns and then tapped Ikuto on the shoulder. "I'm done, your turn."

"You can go now, I don't mind being left behind. Plus, they can't give detention to me, I'm the best in the class," he told me as he took his top off at the same time, making me blush.

"H-Hey! Don't change right in front of me!"

"Then go outside. You call me a pervert Amu, but you're the _real _pervert," Ikuto hissed in my ear with a smirk, chuckling at my reaction.

"Bye!" I shouted, slamming the door and going back to the gym. They were all sat down in no particular order and were probably waiting for the teacher to come since he was in the school office. I snuck past all of them and sat at the back, ignoring the stares. They all knew that Ikuto was in the same class so they were probably thinking why he wasn't with me. There was no one in the class that I knew, so it was hard to find out what was really going on.

Eventually, Ikuto came in the gym and sat next to me while the girls cheered. "Ikuto-kun!" they all shouted, not aware that he hated fan girls. That was one of the reasons he became friends with me, since I wasn't all crazy over him.

"Took you long enough," I commented, rolling my eyes.

"Not my fault you held me back."

"Excuse me?"

"If you weren't in the janitor's closet with me, I'd be ten times faster."

"You jerk; you know that's not true!"

"You know that is true."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Hinamori! Tsukiyomi! Stop fighting and get up on your feet, your bottoms aren't going to move itself!" our gym teacher ordered while the other girls sniggered at me.

"Sorry sir," we both apologized, standing up and doing some stretches just like the teacher.

"Oh Ikuto, I was going to say earlier…" I remembered.

"Yeah?"

"Ikuto, I-"

"Hinamori, Tsukiyomi, stop chatting! Do you want detention after school?" the teacher furiously asked. I was so close to telling him as well, damn it! Both of us shook us heads negatively and we watched as the teacher took a deep breath, rolling his eyes before calling us 'immature.' How dare he! I'm not immature at all. At least, I don't think I am…

We were all split in to two groups, one of them was called A and the other was called B. We were playing basketball, my worst game. Ikuto was on team A while I was on the other and we were both voted as the group captain (I was voted by the boys; otherwise I'd have no chance of being the group captain.)

After an hour of playing basketball, we finally got changed and I zapped my uniform on as quickly as I could and waited outside, hoping that Ikuto wouldn't be there. He wasn't, he was near the drinking fountain. Ikuto noticed me and smirked flicking my forehead as soon as he came over. And let me tell you, that hurt. "Ow! What was that for?" I yelled, walking to our next lesson as the bell rang. He just shrugged his shoulders and carried on smirking, as if he was planning something. He never ceases to surprise me.

"What have you got next?" he asked, leaning close to me.

"I-I-I don't know…" I stuttered, blushing.

"Check your schedule, klutz." I got it out and then smiled; I had Home economics with Rima and Nagihiko. They were experts. Well Rima wasn't really an expert, she was taught by Nagihiko over time but then she got better and better every time which is the opposite of me. I couldn't even cook eggs without getting myself burnt, that's why I chose to do it with Rima and Nagihiko since Rima started out like me.

"Home economics," I replied.

"Same here."

"Is there ever a lesson that I'm not with you, recently?" I moaned while he smirked just like he always did.

"Yeah, I wonder about that…"

"Are you up to something? You've been acting strange today, Ikuto."

"No not at all. What makes you think that?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," I giggled which led to a big snort that unexpectedly came out. "Oops."

"You're so cute…" he mumbled quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

"What did you say? Wasn't listening, sorry," I pretended, wanting to see what he responded with.

"I didn't say anything." Why did he say that? It's not like he hasn't said I wasn't cute before so why would he try and hide it? Don't ask me. Ikuto is a mystery, always will be and always have been.

"Oh alright, my mistake then," I lied as we entered the home economics room. It was big and nearly everything was white, the walls, the kitchens, the tables, the chairs, everything. There were three kitchens. The first kitchen was called the green kitchen, the second was called the blue kitchen and the last was called the yellow kitchen. Everyone was split up according to their levels of experience. The worst started in the yellow kitchen, the average went in the blue kitchen and the best were all in the green one. Obviously, Rima, Nagihiko and Ikuto were all the best cookers so you don't really need me to tell you where they went.

I unfortunately was stuck in the yellow kitchen with Saaya and her mob. They complained after _everything_. I still sometimes question myself why I'm still here.

"Miss, may I please switch to the yellow kitchen to help out some of the other students?" Ikuto asked politely, going up to our teacher. She gave him a look of confusion and then nodded.

"You may, but that isn't like you, Tsukiyomi-kun."

"Thank you. And yes I know, I just felt like helping some of them out since a _certain_ student has been stuck in the yellow kitchen for almost a year." I glared at him for this, and he definitely noticed but chose to ignore it.

He came over to me and looked at the recipe. We were making muffins which was quite easy for some people, but harder for me. Ikuto rolled his eyes at it, as if it was a piece of cake. We were all told to start cooking and everyone started, with Saaya bugging Ikuto every few minutes to help her out with her apple crumble. Apple crumble sounds dead easy, but she was the worst cook ever so I really could see why she was having such a tough time. Ikuto finally gave in (thanks to my persuasion) and went over to help, but then came back after five minutes. I had already preheated the oven and popped the muffin cases in to the muffin tray. That's when he started to help me.

"You got a head start," he commented, smirking.

"Shut up, it was your choice to help me so start doing something."

"Fine. I'll stir the flour, baking powder and mixed spices while you get the sugar ready, alright?" I nodded and searched the cupboards for the sugar and by the time I got it out, he had finished stirring. "Quick eh?"

"Very, even though I hate to say it."

"Anyway, add the sugar in. I'll pour in the milk, the egg and the oil. And you can mix it," he ordered as I put the sugar in obediently. He poured the rest of the ingredients in and I started to mix, incredibly slowly. "God you're slow. Let me help you." Ikuto came over and out his hand on my hand then started to mix, noticing my blush. Ikuto let my hand go and noticed I was doing all myself and gave me a faint smile. "Good."

Next, Ikuto peeled the clementines (he was scared I'd cut myself while peeling) and chopped it in to little small pieces. "Ikuto, I-" I was about say, remembering something.

"Good work over here!" the teacher commented, nodding at the work of the muffins so far. We both nodded in agreement.

I started to stir the clementines and the cranberries together and then divided the mixture evenly between the muffin cases using two metal spoons. It was much easier than I thought it would be.

"That's that. Now we just have to let it bake for twenty or so minutes and it'll be done," he explained, closing the oven door.

"Y-Yeah…" I agreed, mind dozing off.

"You're in a bit of a daydream," he realized, coming up really close to my face. This got me really embarrassed, so I backed away and then knocked down Saaya, who knocked down her friend, who knocked down her friend, who knocked down her friend, who knocked- well yeah, you get the point. It was a bit like dominoes you could say.

"Hinamori-san! I could have badly injured myself you know!" she complained at me, getting back up on her feet.

"Yeah but you didn't, Saaya."

"I almost!"

"But you didn't."

"Urgh!"

"Is everything alright here?" the teacher asked, coming over us and examining our work. "Wow, Tsukiyomi-san and Hinamori-san are already done and are just waiting for their muffins to bake! Well done, you two," the teacher complimented, looking at our muffins and nodding at the same time.

"Did you hear that? She said_ their_. As in you and I," Ikuto smirked.

"W-Whatever…" I stuttered, flushed.

"Ooh she's blushing," he teased.

"I-I'm not!"

"You are."

"Oh let's not start this again, it's going to end in a disaster."

"Then you admit you're blushing?"

"No!"

"Yes you are."

"Seriously Ikuto, are you purposely asking for a fight?"

"Not purposely, you're just too stubborn to admit anything."

After recess and a few more lessons, it was at long last lunch. Everyone was planning on eating in the rooftops, so we planned to go there straight away when our lessons finished. Ikuto and I were the first ones there, so I finally wanted to say what I had longed to tell him ever since this morning. "Ikuto, I want to tell you something important."

"What is it, Amu?" he asked me, opening the rooftop doors and sitting on the floor.

"Truth is Ikuto… I-"

"Hey guys!" Utau burst in with everyone else behind her, waving as well. "Did I interrupt something?" Talk about bad timing!

"Well yes-"

"No, not at all. Sit with us," Ikuto interrupted, patting the ground next to him. Now this was just getting really irritating!

Time skipped quite quickly and soon enough, school was over. It was impossible to tell him now; it felt weird telling him over the phone and wasn't as special telling him on social networking sites like facebook. It didn't mean as much. I sighed heavily and switched my books for tomorrow's schedule, checking it at the same time. Just as I slammed my locker door close to go to soccer fields, I heard some footsteps behind me.

"Amu," Ikuto called out.

"Ikuto! Perfect timing, I-I wanted to tell you something i-important. W-Well, Ikuto, I-"

"Ikuto-kun!" Saaya shouted, grabbing his arm and resting her _fat _head on it. I've had enough.

"Hey Saaya, what's up?" Ikuto asked, as if what I was about say didn't matter at all.

"Ikuto…" I mumbled as I bit my lip and then wiped my eyes which were flowing with tears.

"Amu, what's wrong? I didn't think what you were going to say was that important so…"

"It's not that important? How dare you, you cold-hearted jerk! I love you, alright? That's the thing I wanted to tell you that wasn't important enough to you. But I guess you don't give a crap so I'll just be on my way!" I spluttered, covering my mouth afterwards and running off, just as he grabbed my arm.

"Amu…I…I never expected this… I'm so sorry," he murmured, shaking off Saaya to wrap his arms around me. I have never felt happier in my life.

* * *

><p>Would you call that a cliffy? Hmmm, I wouldn't. XD<p>

Anyway, all reviews appreciated, like I always say! X3333


	13. A Klutz Forever

**Klutz! [Final]**

So it's finally come to this… My first fanfiction that I've ever completed! :D To all you guys who don't read the author notes, I shall put it in bold so you can all see it but:

**_PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE vote on my new poll because I really have NO clue which Amuto fanfic to write first! (I've thought of two ideas) It would mean SO much to me if you just went over to my profile for two quick seconds and chose, thank you! _**If it's not working (It's my first time putting up a poll) then just PM me about it :3333

Edit: I have put up thew new story thanks to your votes, please check it out if you have the time! o3o

* * *

><p><strong>( Amu's POV )<strong>

It's been a few weeks since we've been together, Ikuto and I. We're happy. The day after we started going out, we were both held a party and let's just say it didn't end very well. It was held at Utau and Ikuto's house (their parents were abroad at that time) and the girls ended up having a pillow fight while the boys ate some sandwiches in the kitchen although they made a _huge_ mess, because they had a food fight. I spent the night over at their house on that day and it wasn't bad because I was allowed to stay there until their parents came back, which was a few days ago. My parents didn't know I was staying at their house since papa is an actor and mama is an actress, they have to both work in New York. At that point, I hadn't seen them for a long time now. They came back yesterday though, December the twentieth which was a few days before Christmas Eve. I nearly forgot about getting everyone presents until Utau suddenly reminded me when we were going shopping together (that was lucky!)

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Amu, what are you getting Ikuto?" Utau asked, picking up a charm bracelet and admiring it like it was a piece of gold with her name carved on it. Although sometimes I do over exaggerate thing so maybe she wasn't that happy as described._

"_What do you mean?" I responded, giving her an odd look. You don't just give people presents out of the blue so I didn't know what Utau was going on about until she explained._

"_Don't tell me you forgot about Christmas!" she exclaimed, dropping the charm bracelet and picking it up. "Oops."_

"_W-Well… I'm going to get him something. What are you getting him? What colour is it? Is it big? Is it small? Is it shop bought? Is it an ornament? "I questioned her, watching her giggle._

"_I'm not telling you!" she teased, skipping around as she paid for her charm bracelet. _

"_You're not giving him that charm bracelet are you?" _

"_Hell to the no Amu!" she snapped, rolling her eyes while paying for it. "Anyway, I'm not going to tell you because you're probably going to get something similar. To him, it doesn't matter what you get as long as you get something because that just means you care about him. It'll make Ikuto really happy, trust me, I'm his sister, I know what he's like," she explained as we both walked out of the store and in to a new one. "But remember, it's always the thought that counts."_

"_Thanks Utau," I smiled. _

"_Anytime you've got a problem to do with my brother, come to no one but me. I'm the expert. We've been together for seventeen years now." As I nodded, Utau started to chuckle lightly. _

"_What are you laughing out?" I asked curiously, looking around to see if there was anything particularly funny._

"_It's just that… If you two get married, you'll be Amu Tsukiyomi and I'll be your sister-in-law! The name fits perfectly as well!" Utau confessed, trying to hold in her laughter as I started to blush._

"_S-Shut up Utau!" _

"_You know me. I never shut up because I am THE famous Utau Tsukiyomi!" she bragged, doing a peace sign._

"_More like the annoying Utau Tsukiyomi…" I mumbled under my breath, rolling my eyes._

"_What was that?" she asked, not hearing what I said. _

"_Nothing, absolutely nothing," I lied with a giggle. _

"_So anyway, what are you going to get Ikuto? You haven't got much time left. Everyone's already got him something and they're going to give it to him in our Christmas party. Plus, all the good stuff from the shops will be gone soon and they'll all be closed on the day if you're going to wait till last minute to buy him something. Amu, you better think quickly."_

"_Yeah, I better..." I bit my lip and thought really really hard. Would I ever find something?_

_**End of Blashback **_

There was good news and bad news, let's start with the good news. Luckily, I finally found the perfect birthday present for Ikuto. Bad news is that mama and papa have both noticed the sudden drop in my grades so I am being forced to stay in the house for a whole week (even on Christmas Eve and day) to study, which also means I am not allowed to go to the Christmas party Utau planned for everyone. Sucks, I know. Ikuto knows this as well and tried to persuade me in to thinking he didn't mind but his eyes said otherwise.

"If you need a tutor, I'll be right here!" he teased me. Obviously I said no and just in case, closed my balcony window and even locked it in case he found a way to open it. It was possible; anything was if your name was Ikuto.

So here I am. The day before Christmas Eve, wrapping everyone's presents up. Even if I wasn't allowed to go to the party which was tomorrow, I hopefully would be allowed to go out for New Year so I could give them the presents although I was worrying about Ikuto's present too much. Maybe it looked as if I was desperate? Or trying too hard? Utau said it was the thought that counts but I'm not sure about that anymore. You never know Ikuto, anything can change his mood.

Lying on my bed, I flicked through the pictures on my cell phone and grinned wildly at each of the pictures. They were all from Ikuto's birthday and I took a picture with everyone, including Ikuto. We weren't in a relationship then and it was one of those days where I was really stubborn (and refused to come to his 'outing', but did anyway with the help of Utau) so I'm surprised he managed to persuade me to take a picture with us both.

I was meant to be studying but it didn't really matter right now, plus I desperately needed to take a break after wrapping so many presents. My room was filled with bits of glue and ripped parts of my wrapping paper, not to mention I had to clean my room after this as well so I already had my hands tied.

Delicately, I put all the presents neatly at the back of my wardrobe and cleared everything up before getting back to studying. There was nothing I understood, it was as if the numbers and letters were all jumbling around in my head as I read them. It made no sense at all. People like Utau or Rima have it easy, they both have great grades and come top in most classes even if they don't study whereas I study till the day is gone and still no improvements! Ikuto however is different, he never studies, never. I repeat once again, never. Yet he still is in top in every single subject. That proves my point of him either being a miracle worker or just has fantastic memory.

"Beep, beep!" buzzed my phone, repeatedly. It was Ikuto; he sent me a text message. _I love you. _

Even though we're a couple, I still can't get use to that! It's so hard to say it without stuttering or blushing, I don't know how I managed to say it on the day of my confession.

_I love you too._ That was my reply.

_Take your top off, I'm coming over_. What a pervert!

_NO. There are windows and people can see me._

_No fair. :(_

_Live with it!_

_I'd love to live with you. :D _

_Shut up. _

_You're blushing, I know it. _

_Am not!_

_Are too. _I left it at there, I couldn't let distractions get to me otherwise I'd be here texting Ikuto all day which might cause mama to snatch my phone away, it's not like she hasn't done it before._ Tomorrow at seven o'clock, check your emails while you're studying, please. _Without a clue on what he was going on about, I just shrugged my shoulders and got back to studying. It probably didn't matter anyway, since at that time he'd be at the Christmas party. I wasn't even allowed to get distracted anyway; Ikuto knew that as well so it left me wondering why he still sent that text.

"Onee-chan!" Ami burst in the room with some new clothes mama bought her for Christmas. She was only little so she didn't need to be worried about grades or that sort of stuff but she was planning to go out with her 'boyfriend' and some of her friends on New Years day with permission from mama. She's so lucky, all children are, sometimes you just want to be one of them again.

"Sorry Ami, but could you leave the room? I'm trying to study here. If my grades don't improve I'm going to be grounded and you don't want that do you because that means I won't be able to play with you anymore!" I told her.

"Oh please, please oh please, nii-chan!" she pleaded, twirling around with her new frilly pink clothes. When I finally agreed, she cheered and cheered until she was too tired to do anything but plonk on my bed. "Waaaah, there is nothing to do lately and you're stuck doing boring things like studying so you can't play with me. That's unfair unfair unfair unfair unfaaaair!" she moaned. Even though Ami can be cute, she can also be quite annoying sometimes depending on what she says.

Ikuto once came over our house (with permission) and Ami saw him, she did the most embarrassing thing ever. She showed him my _baby_ photos. I mean, what's worse than that? C'mon, what have I ever done to deserve that? He even started to tease me about it later on in my room!

Considering there was no possible way my grades would improve anyway, I asked her if she wanted to play hide and seek and she said yes, but then I had an idea. "Ami, don't you want Mr. Fluffy to play as well?" Ami pretended to think hard for a minute by putting her hand on her chin and then nodded.

"I'll go get him!" she said as she ran out of the room and then came back with a plump, fuzzy bear that I took out of her hands. "Okay, I'll start counting!"

"Okay," I shouted, getting back on the seat of my desk and scanning through the pages of my textbook and closing it.

"I'm ready and so Mr. Fluffy!" I yelled a few minutes later as I put Mr. Fluffy high up in one of the shelves that was impossible for Ami to reach, and when Ami said she was coming I quickly snuck in to my room without her noticing (she's quite slow) and then carried on studying. Nothing was going to distract me. Not studying is one thing but being grounded is another; I won't be able to be with Ikuto besides in school! That's the worst thing ever! Wait, never mind what I just said (if Ikuto caught me saying that, I'd be teased about it even in our graves…)

"Wheeereee aaarreee youuuu nee-channn, Mr. Fluuuuffyyy?" I heard Ami asking as if I was going to suddenly reply. All of a sudden, I heard her come upstairs to the bathroom which was next to my room, so I snuck under my bed and waited for her to come in. She did but then threw herself on the bed and sighed. "I can't find them anywhere…" That gave me an idea.

"_Boo_!" I shouted so loud even mama and papa heard from downstairs. Ami went blue in the face and screamed like a burglar just came and kidnapped her, but then stopped after a while. A _long_ while.

"Mamaaaaa!" Ami ran off in tears, leaving Mr. Fluffy still in his hiding place. It wasn't like I'd get it for her anyway, there's nothing on this world is going to distract me. Absolutely nothing, right? Absolutely.

The next day, as known as Christmas Eve, I felt something vibrating against my cheek. I opened one of my eyes, and then realized it was my phone ringing with the ringtone on repeat. Checking the time, I realized it was one o'clock and the Christmas party had already started (it was going on until ten) and they were probably calling me to tell me howsimply _awful_it is without me. That's what happens in the movies anyway. As I clicked the accept button, I heard a loud screeching noise n the background and lots of screaming.

"A-Amu-chii!" Yaya shouted from across the line while some others called out my name as well. The line was going on and off for some reason those, so it seemed like she was stuttering when she really wasn't. "W-We know you can't come s-so we thought of an i-idea-" The line went dead.

"They just rang to rub it in my face that they're allowed to go out when I'm not. While I'm studying, I should probably find me some true friends too!" I sarcastically kept on repeating while I changed out of my pyjamas and in to my day clothes. Mama and papa had both gone out for the entire day, leaving me to baby sit Ami even though she said she didn't trust me anymore. It was her fault anyway!

"Nee-chan-" Ami started to say as she came in to my room.

"No, I'm not going to play with you!" I interrupted as I threw my pillow at her lightly.

"N-No no, I came to apologize…" After that, we both hugged and she helped me study. Hours had past and it was seven o'clock, the date that Ikuto wanted me to check my email. I'd just tell him I forgot to when I next see him; it's not going to be that important anyway.

After an hour, my phone starting buzzing again to notify me I had a text message. Ami snatched my phone from my hand checked the text, grinning at the message. "It's Ikuto nee-san! And he wants you to check your emails!" I finally gave up and then decided to check it. My eyes went wide with shock.

"Ami… No way. It's been an hour! Ami oh my god, can you-"

"No problem, I'll stay at home while you go out! I'll be safe and if mama and papa come home early I'll say you went to the grocery store to get some onigiri. Take your time and don't let nee-san down. He's waiting for you, Onee-chan!" I nodded, grabbed my hat and coat (it started snowing) while running out so fast I nearly knocked down the glasses in the kitchen.

_Amu, come out right now, I'm waiting for you in the park that Nagihiko and Rima confessed they were dating. I won't be waiting for long so hurry up, and I've got a surprise for you. Come. Now. _That's what it wrote.

He's been waiting for over an hour! H-He could have frozen to death or left by now maybe or he could have gotten kidnapped- oh wait what am I saying? He'll be there. He will because I trust him. We both shared our first kisses and second kiss together; if they count… We're in a relationship… We're… We're… _We love each other._

"Amu!" a voice behind me called out, wrapping his arms around me by the waist and breathing on me slowly. I know that mint smelling breath anywhere.

"Ikuto!" I replied, touching his frozen hands. No gloves. "W-Why did you wait, you could have gone to the party with Utau and, and-"

"No way would I leave you feeling useless at home. I had to do something and this was the best thing I could do. Forgive me, Amu…"

"F-Forgive you? What are you saying Ikuto? You don't need to apologize, I do, you could have frozen to death or something… I… I don't deserve you!"

"Don't say that, please. It makes me sad. I know it's not much but…" He broke us apart from our embrace and showed me two little matching key rings with a mini version of a teddy bear on them. One was pink and the other was blue. "Your Christmas present." I took the pink one in my hand and gasped, it was the cutest thing _ever_, cuter than Ikuto as a baby.

"Oh my god… That's… That's…" I was speechless for words.

"I know I know, it's horrible."

"Are you kidding me? It's amazing! B-B-But I-I forgot yours w-while I was walking to the park… B-Because I was in an r-rush so… I'm so so so so a million times so sorry! Please forgive me! I got you and Utau tickets to a seven day cruise so Utau got the same present as you since I thought going alone would be boring…I'll give it to you on New Year's day, I promise!" I begged, cuddling the key ring.

"Oh Amu… You didn't need to get me a present but you've made me a hundred times happier now. I love you. I love love love you. But Amu, why did you spend so much money on me?"

"Well you mean a lot to me and… I kind of used the money in my bank account which I was meant to be saving up. My parents know, I think. But you were worth it and it wasn't the priciest thing ever, plus I had a lot of my money in my bank account I've been saving up with my Saturday job and stuff." Ikuto grabbed my scarf and reeled me in for a quick kiss. It was small, but still meant a lot. He was everything I had always wanted in my life, yet I never noticed it.

"Thank you…" Ikuto muttered, refusing to let go of me.

"Don't mention it. Anytime Ikuto, anytime."

"I don't want you to ever leave my side. Stay with me, forever," he mumbled as we embrace quickly.

_Forever._

* * *

><p>Finally finished! Waaah! D:<p>

I reeeeaally enjoyed writing this fic, especially this chapter, I got so in to it and finished earlier than what I normally finish but still ended up with way more words (over 3000!) than I expected.

I love all my readers so much, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic and **especially to all you reviewers, you lot make my day!** To those people who put this story on alert/favourite, I give you my thanks as well! It's been a pleasure writing this story but if I carry it on, it's going to become like Shugo Chara party where the whole story line just turned upside down otherwise I WOULD carry on writing. D:

BYE BYE, FOR NOW. (:


End file.
